Instruments of Night
by jurneyking
Summary: Bella has been having dreams about a blond haired, golden eyed shadowhunter. When she brings this information to Edward, a conspiracy is revealed, showing Bella's true past, and her connection to the Nephilim. Post NM and COG. Bella and Clary's POV.
1. Prologue

~+~+~+~+~ Prologue ~+~+~+~+~

Bella

I awoke with a start. The dream… It seemed so real. I was walking in the familiar meadow, when a soft sound alerted me to the fact that I was not alone; Edward stepped from the trees, irises as black as pitch. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then crouched into a horrifically familiar stance. Just as he was about to pounce, to make me, his lover, a forgotten meal, I took a step backwards, tripped, and fell. "Of course," I thought to myself, "In my time of need, my feet betray me." Now I was defenceless, and Edward advanced, his eyes fixated upon me. He knelt down beside me, so that our eyes were level. He stared at me, but not in the romantic way he usually did, in a way were I was nothing to him. Like he was laughing at me. Humiliated.

He then stood on his feet with a look of contempt on his face, as if he had just won a bet. But all too suddenly, he grabbed a handful of my hair, picked me up by it, and threw me into a tree. I waited for the pain to come, but it never arrived.

I stood up, and I was shocked to discover that my hands were as pale as pearls, and as hard as marble. I felt my eyes fixate from my hands to Edward. I watched as he approached me, but it was as if he was moving in slow motion. His eyes changed from blackest night to a mossy green. His skin as well. It was no longer white, but tan. His expression changed from one of anger to fright. His paced slowed, eventually stopping. He then took two steps backwards, then turned and ran, But he was no match for me.

The tables had turned. The hunter has become the hunted. I ran through the scene again, still slumped against the tree. Some how, some way, I had become immortal, and Edward, a human. I began to follow him, revelling in the grace in which I ran. Before I was able to completely catch up to him, a blond boy stepped out from the trees, blocking my way.

"Where are you off to, down worlder?" He brandished a glowing knife at me. A growl rumbled in my throat. I bared my teeth at him, like a cat-like reflex. A breeze blew his scent in my direction. I have never smelt anything like it before. It was like a mixture of the sweetest honey, and the most expensive perfume. It smelt so good, I could only imagine what his blood would taste like.

I clumsily pounced at the boy's throat, but he was quick to dodge my attack. He quickly turned and stabbed the knife through my chest, its blade protruding through my shoulder blades. He quickly pulled it out, and I looked down to see a black liquid flow out of the wound. I quickly placed my hands over it, and fell into a heap on the ground. I looked at it again, but there was no more fluid, not even a wound. All that was there was a very odd scar. The mark was shaped like two circles with a line stabbing through the center. "Oh, so your one of them?" I looked up to see the boy staring down at me, torch in hand. "Were the hell did he get that?" I thought.

"Co-operate, or I'll set you alight."

Where's Edward? Why wasn't he helping me? I tried to stand up, but the boy just brought the torch closer to my face. I slumped back onto the ground before finally saying, "Fine, I'll co-operate." He chuckled. "I certainly hope so." He turned his back on me before returning into the woods. "Just remember, I'm not done with you just yet." He then disappeared into the trees.

I stood up, and immediately started to search for Edwards scent. I followed it for miles, running as quick as I could. After an hour or so, the smell quickly turned rank.

Werewolf.

The scent was fresh, just a few minutes old. A shout echoed out of the forest in front of me, and I ran faster. The trees suddenly ended, and I was brought to a horrific scene. Edward and Jacob were standing on either side of the field, the blond boy watching them both with a lazy sort of contempt on his face. Edward turned to me, his mortal eyes full of confusion and fear. "Bella? What's going on?"

"Oh, so she hasn't told you?" The blond drawled. He glanced to Edward, his eyes resting on his for a moment before turning back to me. "You and your friends are well over your head in things you shouldn't be involved with." He slowly strolled over to Jacob and whispered something into his ear. Jacobs face grew from fear to shock, and then his face relaxed. He actually chuckled. His eyes scanned across the clearing to meet mine, and then he bolted.

He phased half-way through his first and second steps. He was at me within seconds, threw me onto his back before going back for Edward. "Wait!" The blond boy yelled. "You don't know what your doing!"

He ran after us, but we were too fast. We charged into the surrounding woods, Edward; now back into his immortal form, running beside us. I could still here the boy behind us, yelling at us to wait, but it wasn't too soon before we couldn't hear him at all. Who was this boy? I've never met him before in my life? The wind blew past my face as I remained deep in thought, and I felt myself falling, except I never hit the ground.


	2. Final Words

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter One – Final Words +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Edwards' Volvo was waiting outside, engine off. I grabbed my green midtown backpack off of my unmade bed. I saddled the bag upon one shoulder as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an orange from the counter before heading out the door. The sky was still dark; I hadn't realized how early it still was. Edward insisted that he talked to me first thing in the morning, but this is ridiculous.

As I approached the vehicle, Edward stepped out of the drivers' side and walked around the back of the car. I was envious in the grace in which he walked. It was as if he wasn't walking at all, but merely making the motions as he hovered above the asphalt. He greeted me with a tight embrace and a blissful kiss. I looked deep into his bronze eyes and saw a look of apprehension. I wondered if he could sense the tension I had of my dream last night. He pulled away from my bear hug and he gazed into my stare.

"How was your night?"

Yep. He knew. Knowing him, he probably had Alice looking after me with her visions all night long. She probably warned him about my fit last night. "It was…" I struggled to find the right word, "Interesting." I shifted my weight to my other foot. My backpack was really heavy. "How so?" He asked. I shifted my weight again. "Do you mind if I sit down. My bag's really heavy." Edward reached passed me to open the passenger door of his car. I climbed in, careful not to hit my heads in the process. Edward got into the drivers' side of the car and turned on the Volvo, causing it to purr gently. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. Edward pressed lightly on the gas peddle. The car lurched forward, speeding at a familiar, yet still uncomfortable, speed.

He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to me. I wanted to tell him to keep his eyes on the road, but I knew there was no need. He's a vampire. He doesn't need his eyes to drive. He has other senses to do that for him. His bronze eyes stared at me intently, his teeth biting into his lower lip. His expression was nothing but tense.

"Edward?"

A shiver crept its way up my spine. Edward was still looking intently at me, and I stared back at him. "Edward," I told him with edginess in my voice. "What did you want to tell me?" His lips parted then, and he said "I have to leave"

His words lingered in the air like the stench of garbage might linger in an alley. ""Oh." was all I could manage to say. I felt my lower lip quiver, my eyes still locked upon his. "Edward, you can't do this to me again." I had to hold back my tears, but it was next to impossible. Edward broke his gaze. He looked strait ahead of him, though the windshield and onto the road. "The last time you left, you locked yourself in an attic for six months wile I stayed here and almost killed myself!" I screamed at him. This is the first time I have ever so much as raised my voice in his presence.

"Why? Why do you have to leave me again?"

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. They streamed down my face, making the collar of my shirt damp. My body suddenly lurched forward; Edward had slammed on the brake. I only realized now were we actually were. We were at the end of a gravel road, surrounded by mountains covered in forestry. We were at the entrance to our meadow.  
"There have been some problems," He finally said. Before I could comprehend what was going on, he was out of the car and outside my window. He opened the door and offered his hand.

I wiped the remains of my tears on my sleeve before I grasp it. "There are people around here. Some very dangerous people." He helped me climb onto his back. "Do you mean Victoria?" Edward shook his head. "No. If it were, I wouldn't leave. I'd stay here to protect you." We started running through the trees. "There are people around here who hunt vampires." He told me. "It is no longer safe for me, or the rest of my family, to stay here in Forks." I was perplexed. "Couldn't you just fight them off? If there just normal people-

"They are not just normal people."

Edwards pace slowed to a stop. I climbed down from his back, my foot stepping onto the soil of the most familiar place in the world. I just realized now that I was still gripping my orange. I gazed down at it and took in its features; a grid of lines covered its' surface, forming intricate patters across the skin. Some of the lines were broken from where my fingernails had dug into the flesh.

Edward took my hand, his cold fingers interlacing between mine. I couldn't bare look at him. Someone is hunting his family, I reminded myself. If he doesn't leave, he'll die. I shouldn't hold him here out of my own selfishness. As they say, if you truly love something, you have to let it free. But somehow, this didn't seem right. I don't want to let him go. I want to keep him locked in his cage, and throw away the key. I loved him so much; I don't know how I could possibly let him go.

I turned my head into his direction. I finally got the courage to look at him then, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze, and I saw it. The sun had just peaked out from behind the horizon, casting a red hue to the otherwise black sky. It was truly beautiful. I turned back to Edward then, and what I saw was breathtaking; Edwards' skin was glittering in the sun, as if diamonds were imprinted into his skin. His eyes shone along with them, glowing a bronze color with such intensity that you couldn't even imagine. "I brought you here," He started, "So we could share this last memory together." That's when it truly hit me. Edward wasn't leaving tomorrow, or next week. He was leaving right now.

I dropped my orange onto the forest floor, and the rest of my body collapsed with it. You would think that my tear ducts would have run dry by now, but that obviously wasn't the case. I wept on the ground. "Please," I gasped. "Please don't leave me again."

I laid there for what seemed like hours, not helpless minutes. Eventually, Edward lay on the grass next to me, his sparkling face gazing up at the now bright sky. I joined him. I snuggled into the nook between his ribs and his arms. He wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed me lightly on the forehead. With his other hand, he picked the orange up from the ground and looked intently at it. "I realize now," He said, "That the human life is as fragile as this orange." He tossed the orange lightly in his hand before continuing. "If you treat it with love and respect, it will make you happy," his expression quickly turned sour. "but if you abuse it, It will do you no good." With this he crushed the orange in his hand, sending fragments of the fruit and juice to pour all over his shirt. Edward looked so sad. His eyes were squinting, as if he were about to cry. But vampires can't cry. I reminded myself. That only made me cry harder. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I am."

The car ride back to the school seemed too diminutive. I wanted it to last forever. The final moments of us being together shouldn't have to be forced upon us like this. Life is nothing more than a sick perverse joke. Once you loose the ones you love, whether physically or emotionally, is there really any point of going on? It feels as if my soul has been torn into two, my heart drowning in the sorrows of my pain. Bella… I would never hear him say my name again.

The Volvo slowed to a stop. We were parked in front of the school. "I don't want to go to class today," I muttered. "I want to stay with you. Forever." Edward took the key out of the ignition and put them into his pocket. "You don't think I want the same thing?" he spoke this in a monotone, like someone removed his vocal cords and replaced them with a machine. "Of course I think you do." Edward leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I'll love you forever, and always. Please remember this." With that, he turned my head with his perfect hands and kissed me on the lips.

I still felt the tension of his mouth as it grazed over mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss further. I expected him to freeze up and pull away, like he usually did, but he did not. We continued the kiss for what seemed to be hours, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about right now was Edward Cullen. The love of my life. Just then, he froze up and pulled himself away. Damn. "Wait," he started, "Earlier, you said your night was interesting. How so?" I wiped my lips with my sleeve before starting,

"I was walking alone in the meadow when you came from behind a tree. You tried to attack me, but I changed into a vampire, and you became human. I started to chase you, but this blond guy with a glowing knife stepped out from behind a tree and-

"A blond boy with a glowing knife?"  
"Ya, and then he-  
"Was there anything odd about him, like scars on his arms, or anything?"  
"I don't see how this is-  
"Please, just answer."

I wiped my forehead. "Ya, he had scars. Really strange ones. On his arms." Edward's expression changed from bland to horror struck. "Edward, what's wrong?" His head snapped to face the windshield, the keys flying back into the ignition so fast that it was all just a blur. "Do you know this person?"

Edward pulled very hard on the gear shift to put the car into reverse. "This changes everything," He said through clenched teeth as he stomped onto the gas peddle. The car went shooting into the distance at a blinding speed. "Edward, what do you mean?" but the only answer I got was the whining of the engine as we sped off onto the highway, and away from Forks.


	3. Departed

**I do not own Twilight or the Mortal instruments. In order to follow the storyline, you must have read new moon and city of glass. **

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Chapter Two – Departed~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Clary

I watched through the mud-splattered window as the rain pelted the streets outside. Rain didn't come too often in Alicante, and when it did, it came down hard. It was relaxing in a way, the steady beat of the precipitation on the roof, the sight of the breaking drops landing slovenly into the canal, and not to mention the scent of change that came along with it. The only thing keeping me from true relaxation was the fact that Jace didn't come home last night. Yesterday was the city wide celebration of the new accords, and the bond between downworlders and shadowhunters. In my mind, it was a celebration of Valentines death, but I didn't mention that to anyone. I went to celebrate with Jace, but he got caught up with Alec and Isabelle doing something. I shouldn't worry. He's probably just fine at the lightwoods.

Probably.

I got up off of Amatis's couch and made my way to the kitchen. The coffee pot was half-empty, due to my worrying. I poured myself another cup and drank it black, hoping the bitterness will take of my restlessness. I walked back into the living room just as Amatis was coming down from the second floor. "Good morning Clary," She yawned. "How was your night?" I took my seat back on the couch. "Ok, I guess." I started. I noticed the shakiness in my voice, so I took a deep breath before continuing. "Jace hasn't come home yet."

Amatis didn't look worried. Instead, she shook her head with a grin on her face and muttered something that sounded like worrier. Then she looked back up to me. "He's probably just fine. He must be at the lightwoods. After last night, I wouldn't be surprised if he was too tired to make it all the way back here."

She turned her back to me and went into the kitchen, her hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders as she walked. I turned back to the window, but it wasn't raining anymore. The sun had poked its way through the clouds, and made everything outside look alive. I took this moment to really look at my surroundings, the moss growing between the cracks of the sidewalk, the splash of the canal on the interlocking stones of the street outside, and the pedestrians walking about outside. Actually make that pedestrian. I followed his silhouette come closer and closer to the house until the figure stepped out into the light and knocked on the front door.

"Alec?" He was wearing his black shadowhunting uniform, with seraph blades attached to his industrial belt and his stele protruding from his pocket. His eyes had bruises underneath them from sleep deprivation, and his hair was a mess. He looked exhausted. "Hey Clary." he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Have you seen Jace?"

"No, I haven't seen him since last night. I thought he was with you and Isabelle?"

"He was, but then he said he had to do something, and went into the accords hall. I went in after him, but I couldn't find him. He just..." He groped the air to find the right word, "Disappeared. I've been looking for him all morning, but I didn't see him." I put my green coat on over my pajamas and did the buttons before grabbing a pen off of the front hall desk. "I'll come help you look."I hastily wrote a note to Amatis and Jocelyn stating were I was going to be, and we took of through the front door and sprinted down the road that leads to the accords hall.

The Hall was a huge building, made entirely of marble. It looked more like a chapel than it did a conference hall. Alec and I searched through the remains of last nights party for any clue of were Jace may have gone, but all I found was streamers, and empty bottles with completely inhuman writing on it. I pushed the bottle aside and continued to search. Eventually, I came across the huge trees where the Queen of the Seelie Court confronted me last night. There wasn't anything there. I was about to turn and go back to Alec, but I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. A folded piece of paper drifted down from the treetops.

I caught the paper before it hit the ground. I heard Alec run up from behind me. "What's that?" He asked. Instead of answering, I unfolded the paper. Inscribed was a message written in pink ink.

_See what happens when you dont listen to the Fay?_

I dropped the note. "Clary? Clary, what is it?" I turned towards Alec and saw the fear plain on his face. "It's Jace!" I cried. "The Seelie Queen Kidnapped Jace!"


	4. Blood Lust

**I do not own twilight or the mortal instruments. It's a good idea if **

**you read new moon and city of glass before reading this fanfic. Special Thanks**

**To , for kicking me in the butt to get typing, and for contributing some stuff.**

**THX!!!  
**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter three – Blood Lust +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"I see him." Alice slurred. She was sitting in the center on the white leather sofa placed in the center of the Cullen's living room.

She started to sketch the image of the person she saw. She started with the outline of his head, then went into detail with his hair, long and golden, then drew the nose and mouth.

He looked almost like the boy from my dream, but I couldn't be too sure. She left the eyes blank.

"I couldn't see his eyes." She said, as if reading my mind. "But that's beside the point." She altered her sitting position slightly before continuing. "He's just outside of Forks. If he keeps on the path that he's going, then he's going to Bella's house."

I jumped slightly. "Why is he going there?" Edward asked. "I don't know, Mr. Mind Reader."

"What if he's going after Bella?" He bent forward, talking solemnly.

Alice's mouth opened to reply, but then her head jerked to look up at a spot on the ceiling. I glanced to Edward, and he was looking at the same spot. I couldn't see anything. Everything was silent.

"What are you looking-"

Edward raised his index finger to my lips; a warning not to speak. Just then, I heard a creak in the floorboards from upstairs.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, Edward grabbed be around the waist and bolted to the other side of the room. At the spot where everyone was looking, the ceiling gave way, and something fell among the dust, directly onto Alice. I screamed.

Edward unwrapped himself from me and ran to the spot were Alice was lying. He bent down to help her up. "Edward! Behind you!"

Edwards head snapped around, his eyes slowly creeping up the monsters' black body. It was easily 12 feet tall, completely black, it's skin completely covered in what looked like were scales. It had the tail of a scorpion, and the head of a snake.

It's multiple arms lashed out at Edwards face, but he was quick to dodge the attack. The thing moved; Alice's crumpled body was now visible through the monster's legs. There was blood everywhere.

"Bella!" I heard him yell as he charged towards me. The thing behind him charged towards him, and caught him around the waist with its clawed hands. "Edward!" I screamed.

I was now crouched on the floor in a corner, completely helpless. Edward struggled to break free from the things grasp, but he could not. It started to come towards me. I screamed again.

It was just looming over me, but then suddenly stopped. Its head slowly leaned to one side, and then it fell, crashing to the ground beside me. That's when I saw a blade in the thing's back. A glowing blade, like the one from my dream.

I looked past the blade to see a boy standing in the doorway. He had short, black hair and dark eyes. He was dressed completely in black clothing, with blades protruding from a belt around his waist. In his hand was a silver cylindrical object. He stepped into the home with a smirk on his face.

"A ravenir demon." He said coolly. His voice was deep, but it sounded like music. Not like a vampire, more like an _Angel_. "There almost impossible _not _to kill." He laughed sheepishly while stepping over the things body.

Edward jumped from the floor and stood in his hunting stance in front of me. "Who are you?" he beckoned. The boy smiled melancholically before replying, "My name is Sebastian, you ingrate."


	5. Dear Diary

And now, another chaotic chapter from the masters of convoluted storylines . . .

* * *

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Four – **Dear Diary** +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The run back to Amatis' home was short. While Alec waited outside, I vigorously sprinted up the stairs to the second floor and into the spare room where I have been staying for the past three weeks. At the edge of the antique bed lay a trunk full of Amatis' old clothes, including her shadowhunting garb.

I dug through the old and outdated clothes to get the black gear, but stopped. At the bottom of the chest, visible through the aged garments, lay a book, or more specifically, a diary.

_Celine Herondale_

The diary belonged to Jace's late mother. I guess it only seemed appropriate for Celine's sister, Amatis, to have it. I opened the book to a random page and looked at the date. It was dated back sixteen years ago. I began to read a page:

_Dear Diary,_

_Valentine came over today. He's been bringing me meals ever since Stephen went out to train for the uprising. I'm hopeless at cooking, so I'm very grateful to him for doing this for me. I have to say, Valentine's cooking is very exceptional. He must be using some sort of fancy spice - I'll need to ask him about that later._

_He is such a nice man, but I still wonder about him sometimes. Years ago, we used to talk about the uprising, but now that the date is set, I'm having my doubts. I'm afraid that people will get hurt. I believe in what the uprising stands for, but I think we're doing it in a wrong way. Violence doesn't solve anything._

_Tomorrow is the day, but I won't be fighting, me being eight months pregnant and all. It's so exiting to be pregnant with a boy. I have his room set up and everything. Stephen is glad we're having another child. After we had our daughter, we thought it would be wonderful if she had someone to grow up with around her own age._

_Anyway, now I'm just bantering. I'll write again after whatever occurs tomorrow. _

_Celine Herondale_

Oh my God. Celine had two children before she died. She had a girl before she had Jace. If Jace has a sister, where is she now? How would I tell Jace?

Jace!

I grabbed the shadowhunting gear out of the trunk and hurriedly put it on. I secured the industrialized belt around my waist and grabbed the seraph blades that I stored in a box on top of the dresser. I seized my stele and positioned it securely into the designated pocket. I also grabbed the diary and put it into the inside pocket before darting down the stairs and out the door.

Alec unhitched himself from the outside wall. He took one look at me before sprinting down the street, obviously expecting me to follow him. I ran after him, thinking if I should reveal the information I had about Jace having a sister. I came to the conclusion that it ought to be something kept secret, at least for now.

"Like I was saying before," Started Alec, "Isabelle is the only person I can think of that knows the locations of the entrances to the Seelie Court." He smirked as he added, "probably because she dated about ten of the fair folk." We coiled onto the interlocking stone of the lightwood's front walk, and continued running up to the front door.

"Isabelle!" Alec shouted as we ran inside. There was no answer. He called again as we leached up the stairs and towards Isabelle's bedroom. "What do you want?" I heard her call through her door.

"Isabelle, come out! It's an emergency!" I heard a slight crash through the door before she answered. "Call the police then." Alec grumbled before shouting, "Isabelle, Jace is missing and we need your help!"

The door flew open and Isabelle stood there, a towel around her torso and waist, and cream on her face. "What do you need me to do?"

* * * *

Darkness surrounded me like water surrounded a deserted island. I lay curled in the corner of the damp, freezing cell, stripped of all my weapons, and cuffed to an iron bar. My eyes were still groggy, for I just had arisen out of unconsciousness.

The last thing I remembered was the celebration. I was having a good time with everyone, but then I was called away. I can't remember who called me, or for what reason, but I remember leaving everyone, and now I'm here.

My head pained angrily as I moved into a sitting position. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness. I searched the cell for its light source, and found florescent fungi. That most definitely means that I'm in one of the Fey prisons.

In my personal opinon, they're too cheap to use real lighting - so they have stick with the old ways and use fungus instead. That's one of the bad things about them.

Great.

I shifted my position so as to shake my legs awake. As I did so, I kicked something I had not seen. I squinted my eyes to try and make out the outline of whatever had made contact with my foot. It was the silhouette of a person. Another prisoner. I tapped him again with my foot, and this time he stirred. He placed his hands onto the cold stone to steady himself as he arose into a sitting position.

He had long hair, and wore no clothes. Even in the darkness of the room, I could still make out bruises and engraves in his skin. He was defiantly not nephilim. "Who are you, downworlder?" The man looked up and replied. "Downworlder? I have never been referred to as _that _before." His voice was rough and slow. I guessed he was no younger than fifty.

"Are you a mundane, then?" I asked. The man chortled. "I am not used to your terms, hunter boy, but I think I know what you mean," He shifted his weight, "and no. I'm not just an ordinary human either."

I could feel sweat beginning to form on my brow, even in the cold cell. "Then what are you?" I was suddenly overcome with the sensation of dread. Before the man could answer, a light appeared down the corridor of where our cell was.

My eyes adjusted as I listened to an individual sauntering towards us. I heard the sound of keys as the faerie approached us. He was no taller then three feet, but was wearing a brown robe with a rope belt and a hood.

He unlocked the cell and pulled the door open. He stepped inside and came towards me. He stood no more than four feet from me before speaking, "Jace Wayland," he began. "It's Lightwood." I interrupted coldly.

"Of course it is," he smirked. "The queen has requested your appearance. You will come with me." With that, he unlocked my cuffs from the bar. He offered his hand as I tried to stand. I ignored it.

We started to walked out of the cell and down the stone corridor, but the old man in the cell crawled over to the door and blocked our way. "Move aside gramps." He didn't move.

"What about me?" He coughed. "I've been in this good for nothing cell for two weeks now! Let me out!" He began to shout. The faerie brought his hand down across the man's face. He fell over in a heap, not moving.

"Weakling." He said as we moved out of the cell and into the stone corridor. The boy hauled me as I looked back over my shoulder at the old man, wondering who he was, and why he was down here.

* * *

Editing on this chapter provided by Rainbow.


	6. Immortals True Blood

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I have become quite busy with summer school and what not. Anyway, here's something to keep you busy until I update next.**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter 5 – Immortals' True Blood +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Alice lay unmoving in the center of the Black's living room. The demon had got her really bad; there were scratches and bites all over her body, which I just suddenly noticed should be healing, but were not.

Everyone else was practically unharmed, just a bump here and a kink there, really. The Cullen's house was completely demolished in the attack. Luckily, Jacob was walking through the woods behind there house when he heard the commotion. He let Alice ride on his back as he led all of us back to his house. Edward tried to refuse, saying it would jeopardize the treaty, but Jacob insisted.

"The wounds are fairly deep, and they don't seem to be healing," Carlisle explicated to the rest of us, "and she doesn't seem to be coming out of her unconsciousness any time soon." That puzzled me. "I thought vampires couldn't go into unconsciousness." I intruded.

"They can't." Carlisle agreed. "But she most certainly has. It's very perplexing, I'll admit." Edward stood beside me, with his arm around my waste, his gaze at Alice never broke; he didn't even blink.

"Will she be ok?" Rosalie asked, with a seemingly fake sympathetic voice. Her mascara had started to fade when we first got here, so instead of making sure Alice was alright, she went to the bathroom and redid her makeup. I hated her.

"No, she won't," a voice chimed from the living room. Sebastian strolled lazily into the kitchen with his thumbs in his pockets and his eyelids half closed. "Demon venom is lethal, even more to downworlders than to shadowhunters or mundanes. She's just a lifeless bag of-

Before he could finish his vulgar statement, Jasper, whom I completely forgot was even in the room, growled and pounced at the stricken Sebastian. He leaped through the air and landed directly on top of him.

"Hey!" Esme gasped as Emmet bolted across the tiny room and threw Jasper into the surrounding wall. Sebastian lay on the floor; a chunk of his shoulder was misplaced.

Edward covered my eyes as I heard the sounds of an immortal fight. Through a crack between Edward's fingers, I could see Jasper now on the ground and Emmet throwing Sebastian like a baseball out the front door. He landed on his feet and scuttled down the highway, clutching his shoulder as he ran.

"What the hell just happened?" An unfamiliar voices chimed behind me. I turned to see Alice. I was stunned. Her brown hair was frayed and fell before her bright blue eyes. Her skin was a marvellous peach, and freckles littered her face and arms.

"Bella, why do you look so astonished?" She cheeped. I took a step back and bumped into Emmet, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Alice! " he roared. "You're a bloody human!"

**Sorry it's so short. I hope you've been enjoying the fanfic so far. I'll update again in the near future. Leave me reviews and such; I love reading them. TOOTLES!**

**Just a note: notice hw I'm the only person you know that knows how to use a semi-colon properly? It's easy; you should try it someday!**


	7. Crossing Nonentity

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter 6 – Crossing Nonentity +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"You've got to be kidding." Isabelle shook her head shamelessly as the three of us sat on one of the lightwoods many sofas. "This is just like Jace, too." She rested her chin on her hand and closed her eyes, obviously frustrated.

"It's not like he chose to be kidnapped," Alec articulated. "He didn't just one day say, 'I think I'll go be a hostage to the Seelie Queen today!'" Isabelle shook her head again.

Before coming downstairs, she had changed into her shadowhunting garb, fully equipped. Now, all her weapons and her stele lay scattered all across the room. She had a little tantrum when we told her that Jace went missing.

"Isabelle," I started. "We need your help. You're the only one that knows the locations to the Seelie Court." That when I realised that I was starting to cry. I loved Jace with all my heart, and if anything were to happen to him, I wouldn't know how to continue living.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you. It's just the situation shouldn't have happened if you just stayed with him."

I stood up on my feet, my eyes tense and my mouth slightly parted. My face burned red. "How DARE you cast the blame on me! He was with YOU when he left. Not me! I would never leave him alone like that! You're just a…a… nauseating loudmouth leech! All you do is sit around and fix your hair! Fix your makeup! Fix your clothes! Maybe it's about time you fixed your attitude, because with one like that, I'm surprised Jace even stayed as long as he did!" I sat back down and wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt a lot better now that I told her off.

I hoped that I had put Isabelle in her place. I hoped that she would just leave me alone. I looked over to see her shocked face, her eyes wide and her mouth wide. Alec gave me the dirtiest look. "You're not the only one who loved him!" She screamed at me before storming back up the stairs. I heard a door slam in the distance.

"Jesus Christ." Alec turned from the stairs to face me again. "Why the hell did you say that?"

I shifted my weight on the couch before answering. "It needed to be said." Alec stormed towards me with his hands held up in frustration. "Well, it could have been said later! We need her!"

"Not necessarily…" I began. "We already know for certain where one entrance is…"

"No Clary, I'm not going all the way to New York when there's an entrance somewhere around here." I twitched my eyebrows. "How do you know there's one in Alicante, or Idris even?" Alec looked taken. "Well, there has to be one-"

"But how do you know?"

"I guess I don't"

"Then it settled." I stood up and headed towards the door. "Hold on." Alec came towards me. "The portal in the Clave has been closed. How are we supposed to get there?" I gave Alec one of the best smiles I could ever muster. "Trust me, I have it all figured out."

* * * *

"Jace Wayland," the Queen began. "It's lightwood," I interrupted. I stood in the center of the court, the Queen lying on her plush red couch. She had her Faerie knights surrounding her, as well as dwarves servicing her potions and rations. "Do you know why you're here?" She began. Her fat cheeks wavered in and out as she spoke. "No. Do you care to tell me why?"

She giggled. "In time, Wayland." She snapped her fingers and one of the dwarves scuttled over towards the place where I was standing, a potion in hand. "Drink, Wayland." She slurred.

"No thank you." I replied. If I ever wanted to get out of here, I needed to be polite, but also not eat or drink anything. If I did, I'd be forever bound to the clutches of the Queen and her Court.

"You are here," She started, "Because your lovely girlfriend refused an offer from me." I was stricken. "Have you not told her what would happen if she refused an offer from me?" My mouth parted in surprise. "No, I haven't"

That stupid, stupid girl! Always accept an offer from the Queen, or refuse politely. I should have told her. The Queen has a tendency to be offended easily, and when she is, horrible things happen. "You are here as a hostage." She slurred again.

"Your friends will find out one way or another that you're here, and when they get here, I need something from them."

"What do you need?" She gave me a sideways smile and giggled again before telling me.

"I need that red jewel that hangs from the girl's throat."

"Isabelle's necklace? She'd never give that thing up! Not for anything!" She giggled one last time. "Choose then. The girl, or the jewel." I felt my hands being tied behind my back again as I was blindfolded and led down back down towards my cell.

I needed to escape.


	8. Following Knives

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Seven – Following Knives+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Ok, Alec. Are you ready?" I had my hands set on my hips, standing in a patch of grass at the back of one of the many Alicante weapons shops. Garbage, recently torn by the latest racoon raid, lay scattered on the ground. We were still both wearing our black garbs, both just recently stocked with the latest weapons. Behind me lay a portal, glowing in the brick. It was twice as big as we needed it to be, for I got carried away drawing the rune.

"I'm as ready as I can be, I guess." He shifted his weight. "I still think we should bring Isabelle. I don't think it's fair that she has to be left at home." Alec dropped his gaze to the ground. Of course he was right. I felt bad about what I said earlier to her, and I know she wants to find Jace just as much as I do. But it was too late now.

"The portal's waiting." I told him with a simper. He stepped forward, hands now residing into his pockets. "Ok, so were going to Central Park, New York." He said. "Keep that destination in your head, no matter what." I rolled my eyes.

"I've used a portal before, Alec." He sneered at me before vanishing into the radiance of the gateway. I was right behind him. My foot glided over a pile of old dinnerware scattered amongst the ground. _What a waste, _I thought, _If someone washed these, they would be perfectly fine._ I then disappeared into the portal.

We emerged on the other side within seconds. "Good," I began. "We made it." I glanced over my shoulder to watch the rune-made portal vanish.

"I don't think we did." Alec mumbled. "There are _way_ too many trees!" I looked around at our surroundings. There were pine and coniferous trees completely surrounding the area were we were. I took a step back as I watch a flock of herons emerge from the trees and fly into the mountainous range ahead of us. I turned in a complete three hundred and sixty circle, taking in all I could.

"We are defiantly not in New York," I agreed. I wasn't worried. I could just make another portal to take us there.

"So where are we then?" Alec asked. I turned to him. "Not where we're suppose to be," I answered acidly. I drew my stele from one of the many pockets in my garb, the one beside where I kept Celines diary. I concentrated on the portal rune as I drew in into the bark of a tree. Nothing happened.

"Maybe you have to draw it on a hard surface?" Alec stated, but it sounded more like a question. "I don't think so." I tried to draw the rune again, this time concentrating very hard. Still, nothing happened.

"My stele isn't working," I concluded.

"Try mine, then." Alec threw his stele and I caught it easily. Again, nothing.

"Try an iratse." He suggested. "Maybe it's just the rune that doesn't work."

I was going to say that that didn't make any sense. The runes don't break. If one doesn't work, they all wouldn't work. But I tried anyway. To no ones surprise, it didn't work.

I gave Alec back his stele. "That's really odd." I whispered to myself. Then my stomach gurgled. I realised I hadn't eaten anything today except that pot of coffee. "We should find a town," I said. "It would be better in civilisation then here in the woods." Alec nodded his head in agreement.

I turned to walk into the woods, but Alec grabbed my shoulders. "Civilisation is the other way." He stated.

"How do you know?"

He pointed towards one of the many trees. "Moss always points to civilisation."

I chuckled, and then walked in the direction the moss was pointing. After ten minutes or so of walking, I could start to hear the sound of traffic. I began to run. I grew up in the city, so all this green was unfamiliar to me. I just wanted to get near the road, as quick as I could.

My foot hit pavement. I was now standing on the side of a run-down highway. I looked in both directions, and then spotted a town sign. I looked at the title, and it took me a second, then I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked when he caught up. I pointed at the sign.

"Before we went into the portal," I explained, "I was thinking of washing silverware. Get it?" I laughed again. "The town's name is Forks, Washington!"


	9. Alice’s Intuition

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoy writing this fanfic, and I love reading your reviews. The chapters have been a little on the short side lately, but im trying to write larger ones. THX!**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Eight – Alice's Intuition +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Stop it!" Alice screamed through the bathroom door. I banged on the door again.

"Alice! You've been in there for three hours now! You need to come out!" I put my fist down and stared at the mahogany door, trying to penetrate the opaque surface with my gaze.

"I'm not coming out." Alice whispered. Her voice was hoarse; she had been crying for a long time now. "If I come out, my blood might be too tempting." I inhaled through my nose.

"Alice, if anyone was going to suck your blood they would have done it by now, and what's a door going to do against a vampire?" I tried to reason with her, but it wasn't working. Before she ran into the bathroom, Jasper tried to reassure her, that they could just turn her into a vampire again. That's when she started crying and hid.

The knob clicked on the door and a crack appeared between the door and the frame. Alice's face was visible through the fissure.

"Ok," she sobbed. "You can come in."

That's wasn't really what I was asking for, but if she wasn't coming out, then I'd have to talk to her in the bathroom. I opened the door a little wider so my body could fit through. The Black's bathroom was quite petite. A shower lay in the corner next to the sink. The toiled was somewhat detached from the yellow wall, and the linoleum floor was peeling.

Alice took her spot back on the toilet lid and I leaned against the sink. Alice reached out and touched my hand. I was prepared for the cold touch, but it was human warmth that radiated from her fingers instead.

"Alice…" I started. She grasped my hand harder. I looked into her eyes, but they seemed distant. She regained focus as I stared at her with wide eyes.

"You still have your vision." It sounded more like a statement then an actual question. She nodded her head. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of one of her many designer shirts.

"It's stronger." She whispered.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

She let go of my hand then. "Edward is looking for you." She stated. My head instinctively turned towards the door, and seconds later, Edwards fist knocked lightly on the door.

"Are you going to come out with me?" I asked Alice. She shook her head slowly, and then stared ahead of her, not seeing what was in the room, but what everyone else couldn't see.

I unhitched myself from the sink and headed towards the door, where Edward awaited.

"She's fine." I assured him. "Just a little shaken up, that's all." He nodded in agreement, not really looking at me. My stomach growled.

"Dinner for the human?"

"Yes."

We headed into the kitchen where Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle sat. Jasper and Rosalie went hunting. Jacob fazed and was at a pack meeting somewhere in the forest. Edward opened the single cupboard in the Black's cramped kitchen. It was bare. He then opened the fridge door, but there was nothing except for milk and a jar of who-knows-what.

"Looks like were eating out today." He grinned at me.

The ride back into town should have taken twice as long as it did. We pulled into the only diner in town and went inside.

The diner was designed like a fifty's restaurant, with juke boxes, red booth's, and round metallic bar stools. There was only one other couple in the restaurant, so we grabbed a booth two down from then.

The waitress, who looked like she was in her late forties, came over to take our order.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked as placed the menus on the table.

"I'll have a Coke." I answered

"Two Cokes" Edward replied.

"Two Cokes It is, then." The waitress stammered as she became dazzled with Edwards chiming voice. She hurriedly walked back behind the lunch counter and started pouring our drinks. When they were full, she brought them back to our table and placed them in front of us.

"Here you are," She chimed before heading back to the counter.

I sipped some of my Coke, and then stared into Edwards eyes. They were a darker bronze then yesterday.

"You should hunt," I told him.

"I'm fine for a few more days," He insisted. I sipped my Coke again in silence. The shock of Alice's incident still had adrenalin pulsing through my veins. That's when I remembered something.

"Didn't Emmet bite Sebastian?" I asked Edward warily. His eyes grew and his mouth gaped. "Yes," he answered slowly. "He did…" He trailed off the last part of his sentence, then looked deep into concentration.

"Then wouldn't he turn into a Vampire?" I asked?

"Hush, Love." We whispered. "I'm listening for his thoughts." We sat in silence a moment, then Edward abruptly stood up, slamming some change onto the table. "We need to leave!" He screeched at me. I followed him as we ran out the door. "Did you find him?" I asked, gasping as the car sped off in the opposite direction of the Quilette reserve.

"No," he hissed. "Those people in the restaurant," He grimaced. "They were shadowhunters. They herd me mention the word _vampire. _They saw my face and guessed what I really was." He took a sharp left turn onto the dirt road leading them into the ruins of the Cullen's old home.

Still stunned by what just happened to asked questions. "I'll be right back." He kissed be briefly as he flew from the car into the ruins. He was back within seconds, carrying a book in his hands. He flung himself into the silver Volvo and drove in the direction of the reserve.

I glanced at the book, and read the title, _Clave Law_.

Edward read my questioning look. "I'll tell you when we get back to Billy's." He placed his foot harder on the gas pedal, and we were in the reserve in no time. I got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I heard a rustle in the tree's beside the house, and Jacob emerged from the trees, an tragic look on his face.

"Jacob, what's-

"You have to leave! Now!" He shouted at us.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

He continued to run as he shouted, "Its Sam! He believes that the treaty was broken when you leeches crossed the reserve line! He's coming to kill you!" His face turned from Edwards to mine. Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme emerged from the house. Jacob was about to explain again, but was hushed by Carlisle's raised hand. "We heard." He said calmly.

"We will leave immediately."

Jacob shook his head vigorously. "That won't do you any good, they'll just follow you!"

"And," Emmet reminded us, "Alice won't come out of the bathroom."

Edward gawked at him. "Break down the door and carry her out, then!"

Emmet shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a werewolf brawl myself, actually." He crossed his arms and Esme turned on him.

"It's Jacobs family were talking about." She scolded exasperated. "We can't fight them."

A figure moved behind everyone inside the house. Alice emerged from the front door, her eyes red and swollen, and her hair a mess. "It's ok." She told everyone. "I saw them. They won't harm us."

"That's not what they told me!" Jacob flustered.

"And how can you be so sure, Alice?" Emmet cut in. "I mean, your human now. Your visions might be crap now."

Alice looked indifferent. "I'm sure." She stated. "Trust me."

And with that, another sound emerged from the bush, and a Silver wolf followed by six other, slightly smaller but still huge, wolves came into view. Edward froze where he was.

"They want a fight," He stammered. "And they won't be convinced otherwise."

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO What a cliff hanger!!! I'll update in the near future! Please don't forget to reviw!**


	10. Onion Rings

**Don't forget to review!**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Nine – Onion Rings +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The walk into Forks was peaceful. There were quaint houses along the highway, and once and a while I could see deer in the surrounding woods. Traffic was minimal, which was good since we were on a highway and are steles wouldn't be able to heal us if we got hit.

Quite suddenly, the highway narrowed into a two-lane road and a sidewalk began as we entered downtown. There were a couple shops, mostly markets, a police station, a large sports store, and down the road I could see a slightly larger building, most likely a school.

"Here's a place," Alec pointed to a grubby looking diner. The tiles on the outside were cracked and the parking lot was empty. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was anywhere else to go, but there was none.

I shrugged and follow Alec as he held the door open for me. The restaurant was empty except for the minimal staff members. We went to the back and sat in a booth. Menus were already on the table.

"I'm starving," I said as I greedily looked through the menu. I decided on a burger and fries. Typical greasy spoon food.

The waitress came to take our order, and then scurried into the kitchen. I waited until she was out of earshot before I began.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Alec as he sipped his ice water. He put it down and scratched his chin.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "We could always travel to New York the mundane way." He suggested.

I rubbed my temples. "I really want to know why are steles won't work." Alec nodded in agreement. He sipped his water again.

It was my fault we ended up in this off the map town. I was thinking about _forks_, for crying out loud! I should have just paid attention to the place we wanted to go instead of being distracted.

"Alec?" I suddenly recalled something. "If you went through the portal first, then how did _you _end up here?" He put down his ice water.

"I'm not sure," He shrugged, "I was thinking of the Seelie Court, and poof! – he made a large hand gesture of smoke rising – I was here."

"If you were thinking of the Seelie Court, and it brought is here, do you think there is an entrance somewhere around here?" My hands started to shake as my imagination went wild.

We could enter the Seelie Court and demand that we have Jace returned. The queen would refuse, and I'd do a heroic act and save the day, and then be rewarded with a hot, romantic-

"Not likely," Alec stated. "Why would there be an entrance in such a mundane place?"

My little mental plane of happiness took a nose dive.

"But then again," he said, "Central Park is a pretty mundane place, too."

The plane levelled off, and continued to soar.

The waitress came back with my hamburger and Alec's onion rings. We ate in silence. The bell of the front door rang as another couple came in; a boy and a girl. They grabbed a booth and the waitress scurried over to them.

The girl was pretty. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and she had a slim figure, but she looked utterly boring compared to the person she was sitting with. He was gorgeous. He had bronze hair that any guy would kill to have, as well has golden hazel eyes. His skin was pale, and his tight-fitting clothes really defined his muscles. He was someone I'd love to draw.

Alec followed my gaze, and then turned back to me. He half-raised his eyebrows, and I returned the 'impressed' look. Then they started talking, and I eavesdropped.

"You should hunt," the girl said.

"I'm fine for a few more days," He replied.

I gasped. His voice was angelic. It was like listening to one of the most excellent singers. Alec and I sighed in unison. I glared at him.

"I thought you were with Magnus?" I teased him.

"I thought you were with Jace?" He teased back, and then resorted back to eavesdropping.

"Didn't Emmet bite Sebastian?" the mundane girl asked. Alec glared at me at the name of Sebastian, but I mouthed back, 'not possible'. It couldn't possibly be the _same _Sebastian. Sebastian had been killed by Jace when the Angel killed Valentine.

"Then wouldn't he turn into a vampire?" the girl asked again.

Vampire? So these people knew about the downworlders. I glanced back at the boys face. Pale skin, utter beauty, and enchanting voice. I felt my facial expression change as I came to a wild conclusion. I turned to Alec, and he returned the expression.

"You don't think…" he started.

"If he's a downworlder…"

"Then he-

"Might know where the Seelie court is!" I finished.

There was a loud bang. I turned to the source of the noise and saw the vampire and the girl leave the restaurant. Through the window I saw them get into a silver car and speed away.

I got up and ran to the door, Alec on my heels. The waitress called for us, demanding to be paid, but we ignored her. Casting a Glamour to make us invisible, luckily not requiring our steles, we ran in the direction we saw the car go.

Shadowhunters have the ability to run at an inhuman speed, but catching up to the car was impossible, so we just ran behind it. About ten minutes of running later, the car pulled into a hidden drive.

We followed it, my legs burning and my throat demanding water. It stopped in front of a pile of ruins. The vampire leaped out of the driver's side and ran towards the ruins. I got to the car and got on top of the roof, holding on to anything I possibly could. Alec was beside me in a matter of seconds.

The vampire came back and started the car. It didn't take long for him to speed up and head back to the highway. My figures burned as the G-force tried to push me of the car.

After about five minutes of speeding hell, he entered a small community. The town sign said _La Push_. The car came to a halt in front of a small house, and Alec and I, still under the Glamour, Leaped off.

I looked around in wonder; there was a whole group of vampires, outside in the middle of the day. Were they like Simon? Did they have Angel blood in them? I was broken by my daze when a native boy popped out of a bush half dressed and screaming. The vampires started rambling and crouching. I couldn't pay attention to what they were saying.

I was too busy looking at the bush where six huge, horse sized angry wolves, emerged.


	11. Beyond Comprehension

**_Hey peoples! Just wanted to say I did a little more editing on this particular chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter 10 – Beyond Comprehension +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

What happened next was blurred - my weak human eyes too slow to truly comprehend. I saw the leader wolf lunge at Edward, a sliver streak in the darkness. Before he could protect himself, two people appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of him.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

The werewolves, confused and scared, retreated back to the forest. That's when I blacked out.

I think it was the chill that awoke me - my clothes were damp from the dew. I opened my eyes to blackness. I started to panic, thinking that I was in some dark room, but then I noticed the breeze and the twinkling light of the stars above me.

I sat up and grazed the wet grass with my hand. I looked about me, realizing at once where I was. I stood up and looked around frantically. The meadow was empty except for me. I was alone.

"Edward!" I shouted. No one answered. How could he leave me alone this late at night? I called out again.

I started to panic. I ran over to the edge of trees and called into the forest again. A noise, which sounded like a growl, made me turn. A woman stood there, with pale skin, red eyes and hair, and a feline face.

Victoria.

"It's about time he left you alone," She hissed. "I was starting to worry if I'd ever get my chance to kill you." She advanced on me, and I backed up against a tree. I was cornered. Her body was almost touching mine when her wine red lips bent down towards my ear. I closed my eyes, waiting for the deathly bite. She breathed slowly, not speaking. I waited.

_Hurry up and get it over with, _I thought to myself.

"You promised."

I nearly had a heart attack right there and then. The voice was no longer Victoria's, but a male's. My eyes flew open to stare right into the face of the golden eyed boy from my dreams. He gazed down into my eyes.

I was breathing so fast now that I was surprised that I was getting any oxygen at all. His blond hair blew to one side as he scowled.

"You must do as I say." He said. "You must get as far away from here as possible. It is no longer safe for you here." His knees bent ever so slightly so that we were eye level. "Valentine is looking for you."

I blinked and he was gone. I was all alone in the meadow again. The breeze blew raindrops from the trees into my face as I continued to breathe heavily. How was this possible? How had Victoria changed into the boy? Why did the boy warn me about someone named Valentine?

_How…_

_Why…_

_Wait!_

I was still muttering when I awoke from my dream. My eyes opened slowly to focus on my bedroom walls. I could feel Edwards' cold hand on my shoulder through the duvet.

"Good morning, Bella." He chimed. I rubbed my eyes and arose. He sat up with me, and his bright eyes shone. I guess he hunted last night.

Last night!

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

His expression fell. "Nothing, really," He stated. "The wolves retreated, and I brought you home."

"Oh."

He cocked his head to the side, reading my expression. "You want to hear more, I suppose." I shifted into his arms as he talked.

"The two shadowhunters from the restaurant yesterday followed us to La Push. When we encountered the dogs, they helped us retreat." He stopped talking, but his mouth remained open.

"I remember you disappearing, as well as everyone else." I stated.

"You remembered right, then. The shadowhunters have gifts. They believe they are the descendants of angels, and they are probably right." He cleared his throat. "The shadowhunters can cast things called glamours. From what I can understand, they can make things appear to change colour or shape, or make things disappear." He finished

"They make things _appear_ to change?" I asked, "So they don't actually change?"

He nodded. "But the invisibility thing is not an illusion. It's a very peculiar thing to endure." He moved his fingers as if to make sure they were still there.

"Also, if you concentrate very, _very_ hard, you can see through a Glamour." He said.

"How do you know all of this?" I enquired.

"When I was bringing you home yesterday, they came along and told me who they were." He concluded.

I nodded and looked over to my digital clock.

"Oh, crap!" I rushed out of bed, grabbed a few articles of clothing off the floor, and ran to the bathroom. "You could have woken me up, you know!" I shouted as I turned on the water for the shower. "I'm going to be late for school!"

I got into the water grateful for its warmth. When I was finished towel drying, I looked into the mirror to brush my wet hair. I pushed a few strands behind my ear when I noticed something, a pimple.

"Oh great," I muttered to myself. I stared at it intently, trying to decide what to do with it. A flash broke my concentration. In the mirror, I could have sworn I saw a woman with long, blond flowing hair and golden eyes, but she was gone, and I stood there, staring back at my surprised eyes. I shrugged and went back to getting dressed. Some cover-up would do for the zit.

School was really dull and unexciting. Since it was sunny out today, Edward and his family were probably out hunting for the day.

After biology and a long, unnecessary conversation with Mike Newton, I went straight for my truck and went home as fast as I could.

I prepared Charlie's dinner and set it on the table for him before going upstairs. Edward wasn't there yet, but I imagined he'd be there shortly. To waste the time, I turned on my computer and checked my e-mail. There was one from Renée.

_Hi Bella!_

_It's me, Mom. I just wanted to say hello and see what's new. I just got a new job at a market near our house, and so far so good!_

_Phil says hi - I can't find my copy of The Angel's Descendant. Do you know where I might've put it? _

_How Jacob doing now? Is that growth spurt of his still going on? Tell him I wish all the best for Billy. _

_Is something the matter, sweetie? You seem withdrawn. Did something happen with Edward? _

_Keep in touch!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

I felt envious of my Mom. The only worry in her life right now is a misplaced book. I typed a quick reply, to flustered to compose a real e-mail.

_Mom, _

_Your copy of the book is in the cupboard in your bedside table. _

_Tell Phil I said hi back. _

_Jacob's fine - he's still getting taller. I'll pass it on._

_Nothing's wrong, mom - everything's fine._

Except that I have a vampire boyfriend that befriended a bunch of shadowhunters, I added in my head.

_Edward's fine, too. W'ere both just a little busy lately. _

_I'll write to you again soon._

_Love you,_

_Bella._

That would have to do for now. I was about to stand up when a cold hand made me jump.

"Sorry!" Edward whispered, "I didn't mean to frighten you," I smiled as I swivelled my chair to meet his welcoming gaze. "That's ok," I answered. "A little fear in my life might do me some good." He chuckled.

"Like you don't have enough fear already." He picked me up right off my chair and set me down on my bed.

"How was your day?" He asked casually.

"Absolutely and utterly boring," I responded. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"You look tired. You should sleep." He whispered, concerned. It wasn't until he said it that I realized I really was tired. He started to hum my lullaby, and I fell quickly into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Even MORE Extra editing!! Hope you all enjoy it!! - Rainbow & Jurney**


	12. Another Page

**Good day, fellow youths! In the case that thy hath been misinformed, 'Rainbow' has been dabbling in mine account. Methinks that she will claim thy Lecture as her own!**

**DO NOT BE FOOLED!**

**She hath proposed idea's to thee, however more, she is begrudg'd that thy has'th earned thy line of credit.**

**Therevermore, hath proven that her line of thinking differs from thine. Thy plot remains true, however, but as a precautious youth, I shall be the one whose quest it is to fill thy visage with knowledge of thy plot. **

**Therefore – 'Rainbow' MUST ASK THY PERMISSION BEFORE LECTURING THY READERS WITH CHAPTERS SHE MOST WILLINGLY WROTE HERSELF.**

**She tends to bend and distort the plot into foolishness that doesn't make sence.**

**Anyhoo, enough of thy rambling! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Eleven – Another Page +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"No!" I shouted as I jumped in front of the charging wolf. I immediately cast invisibility glamour over the vampire clan, not really knowing why, then Alec, the vampire boy from the diner, and I ran into the surrounding woods.

We kept running until we reached the Fork's border, and then slowed to a walk. I bent over, trying to catch my breath, when I heard the vampire speak.

"Are you hurt?"

I lifted my hand and coughed out a reply, "I'm fine." I took a deep breath, "What about-

"Let me take you home, ok?"

That caught me off guard. I turned towards the vampire, only now realising that he was holding an unconscious girl in his arms. His face was down, his lips next to the girls ear.

"Everything is alright, Bella." He cued to the girl. His face lifted and he stared into my eyes. His eyes were the color of honey, and his complexion was as pale as the midnight moon. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I noticed that he looked like he was concentrating. His eyes were slightly squinted, and his mouth was a half-frown, but he never dropped his gaze.

Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke.

"Why did you save us?" He demanded. His voice, as beautiful as it was, had a hint of aggravation in it.

"Well," began Alec. "If you wanted to die so badly, you can always go back." He started to walk to the spot where I was standing. I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like _ingrate_.

"I'm not being ungrateful." The vampire began, "I'm just very curious. Your type tends to let people like us die. Unless…" His expression changed to caution, "you need something from us."

"Actually," I began, "We do."

I started to pace slowly in front of the vampire. I knew by the color of his eyes that he didn't drink human blood, and the girl in his arms, Bella, would have been dead long ago. The air was still shimmering where we were standing, meaning that the glamour was still in effect. I decided not to risk the chance of being seen, even this late at night, so I left the glamour alone.

"What do you know about the Seelie Court?" I asked.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "The Seelie what?"

"Court." I said again. "It is a division of the downworlders where the Seelie queen rules the pixies, gnomes, trolls, and faeries. There a devious bunch," I entailed.

The vampire looked utterly confused. He shook his head slowly, and looked at the two of us as if we were completely mental.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He said after a minute or so of trying to understand.

My heart fell. He was the only downworlders that we knew of within a one thousand mile radius.

Since he obviously knew nothing about the Court, perhaps he didn't even know about the Clave? Maybe he was just an ignorant downworlders?

At that point, the vampire pushed past Alec and I and started to run slowly into town.

Alec and I looked at each other briefly, and then decided to follow him so we could ask more questions.

I hated to run slow. Why was this vampire not going fast? I kept pace beside him, and asked him, "Why aren't you running?"

He turned to me. "Don't you think it would attract attention sprinting at inhuman speed?" He asked with an 'obvious' tone. Now it was my turn to prove him wrong.

"We are invisible." I said matter-of-fact. "I cast a glamour when we saved you, and I haven't taken it off yet."

At that, he ran at least ten times faster. Alec and I easily caught up to him and kept pace.

"Explain more about this glamour business." The vampire said while running on the gravel shoulder of the highway into town.

"Well," Alec began. "It's really simple. All a glamour does is make things appear to be what they aren't. For instance," He pointed at a large rock in the distance. The vampire and I watched as it changed into a large, leafless tree.

When we approached the tree, Alec told the vampire to feel it.

"It feels smooth, like a rock." He said.

"Now stare at it, like it was the most interesting thing in the universe."

The vampire stared, and I could obviously see the point when he could see through the glamour. His face lightened, and he cracked a smile.

"That's something," He whispered. He turned back to face us. "What about the invisibility? Is that an illusion as well?"

I answered that one before Alec could. "The invisibility is the only glamour that no matter how hard you concentrate, you cannot see through it. It is as if you actually no longer exist."

He pondered that for a while, and then looked at Bella, who was still in his arms.

"I should bring her home." He said. "Thank you for saving us both earlier, and for the knowledge you have just given me." He nodded in our direction.

"No prob." Alec answered with a slight wave. The vampire turned and ran into the distance. We continued to watch him until he was out of sight.

Alec let out a sigh, "We should probably find a place to get some sleep," he said, his voice suddenly full of fatigue. I nodded, and we continued down the highway into downtown Forks.

The motel was fairly grubby, with dirt caked onto the windows and dust covering everything in sight. I waited until Alec was sound asleep before turning on the lamp and pulling out Celines diary. I turned it to the page after what I read at Amatis' house. The page was dated a week later, not the day after, which I found quite odd. It was also splattered with tiny wrinkles which, years ago, used to be tears. I began to read:

_Dearest Diary:_

_  
I am overcome with sorrow on this day. Stephens body was recovered from the uprising, as well as my sisters', Renee. Stephens' burial takes place tomorrow. I will not be attending, for I am leaving Idris tonight._

_Valentine is truly starting to frighten me. When he heard of my husbands' death, he laughed at me. I am frightened for my family as well as my own life. It is as though Valentine wants something from me that I can not give. That is why I have decided to run._

_I have arranged plans with mother as well as Amatis, Stephens first wife whom I have a great fondness for. She will be taking care of Isabella until I can find a safe place to live, away from Valentine. _

_I have to act quickly, for my baby is due in a few days time. Isabella will be turning one in September, and I want her to be with me when she's old enough to start creating memories. I have already arranged a plan to help me escape._

_As much great respect and fondness I had for Renee, I am truly sorry that I have to violate her body in such a way as to save my own life. _

_Since Renee and I look so alike, I am going to take her body and dress in her in my clothes and jewellery. I am then going to place her body in my house, and make it appear as though she has committed suicide._

_When people see the body, they will automatically jump to the conclusion that I committed suicide over the death of Stephen, therefore Valentine should leave me and my family alone._

_I have a friend that works in the Phoenix institute, in Arizona. Her name is Fiona McKay. I'm sure that I can find residence there until I can find a home to live in and bring Isabella to live with me again._

_I will be taking on the Alias of my sister, Renee, in hopes that Valentine will not be looking for her. He is a very clever man, and may see through the faked death. I pray that he doesn't._

_I will be leaving you, dearest Diary, in Amatis' old trunk, hoping that one day she will find it and contact me somehow, to let me know that everything is Ok. You have been a great companion to me, but now, I must leave._

_Sincerest,_

_Celine Herondale._

I read the passage again. And then again.

I sat in my bed with the diary wide open for a good half hour before I could make sense of what I had just read.

Celine escaped from Valentine, just like my Mom, and then changed her name to her dead sisters', Renee, after faking her death and leaving her first born, Isabella, with Amatis, her husbands first wife.

Wow.

So Jaces' mother could still be alive, then! If we rescue Jace-

No.

_When_ we rescue Jace, and Alec and I tell him that he _does_ have a mother and he _does _have a sister…

I wasn't able to comprehend how he would feel. Would he be ecstatic that he has a sister that isn't me? Would he be angry that his birth mother was alive all this time and didn't bother to come back for him?

I wasn't even too sure how _I _felt about this situation. I'm happy for Jace that he has a sister, but at the same time, I feel a bit violated.

At one point, Jace thought _I_ was his sister. Of course, he thought that after we fell in love. In that period of time, knowing that we were siblings couldn't even break the bond of love we had.

When we discovered the truth, that Celine and Stephen were Jace parents and we were in no way related, our love only grew stronger and the restraints of the sibling barrier were broken.

What if Jace and Isabella finally meet? Would they fall in love? Would Jace leave me for her? No, that's ridiculous. They would feel wrong together, just like Sebastian and I.

Last year, when I first met Sebastian, he seemed very familiar. We started to hang out, and then one thing led to another, and we kissed.

Of course at that point, I didn't know he was my brother, but it still felt wrong. It felt like a violation of nature, which brings me to another thought.

Sebastian, whose name actually happens to be Jonathan Christopher, was murdered along with my father, Valentine. But somehow, someway, Sebastian is still alive. Would that mean Valentine was alive as well? If so, where is he? What is he plotting?

I wasn't sure at which point my thoughts turned into dreams, but I could now see Valentine, bent over a desk, writing on a piece of paper. His face was distorted; he was concentrating very hard.

The room in which he sat was completely black except for a small desk lamp, sitting menacingly at the corner of the wooden table.

He lifted the paper after a moment or so and I could see the complicated diagrams and paragraphs of rough written script. At the bottom of the page, there was a diagram of a jewel, and beside it were three words written in large script.

_Angel, Demon, Immortal._

He put the paper down and reached for the desktop lamp. It switched off, leaving Valentine and I in darkness.


	13. Invitation

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter 12 – Invitation +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_Hi Bella!_

_I just got your e-mail this morning, and I understand that you're rushed._

_My book was in the bedside table cupboard, like you said. Now if only I could find my bookmark…_

_It's really warm this morning. We saw some geese today, probably preparing for the winter. You know it's just right around the corner!_

_Phil and I are really missing you. I know that were pretty far away, but I was wondering if you'd like to come visit us for thanksgiving. _

_Tell Charlie to come too- I don't want him stranded alone with his cooking skills. _

_If money is an issue, I can pay for round trip airfare for the three of you – you will bring Edward, right?_

_Anyway, give me a message back!_

_I love you Bella!_

_Mom_

_Hey Mom._

_I'm glad you found your book, and your bookmark is in 'Impossible Escapes'._

_Thanks for the invitation to thanksgiving, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea right now._

_I mean, It's a bit short notice, and you know how Charlie feels about flying._

_I'll give you a call tonight, ok?_

_Bye Mom_

_Bella._

Edward read my e-mail over my shoulder, breathing slowly through his nose. I could tell when he was done because he let go of my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm-"

"No, its ok." I told him. "There are things going on, and we need to be here to keep things under control." I let out a sigh and clicked the 'send' button. I swiveled my chair and stood up.

I glanced at Edward's face as he jumped out the window. He seemed calm, but beneath his smile, there laid a type of melancholy that I couldn't decipher.

I made my way downstairs for some breakfast before school. I prepared some eggs and toast then did my dishes. The sink was empty. Perhaps Charlie didn't eat this morning? That didn't sound like him.

Actually, I haven't physically seen Charlie for the past couple of days. I'll need to make sure that I talk to him tonight after school.

Edward pulled up in his Volvo just as I was locking the door. His expression was still awkward.

"Edward, really, it's ok. Renee will understand."

He shook his head slightly as he lightly stepped on the gas pedal.

"I still feel bad that you can't go." He whispered. He took a left and continued to drive. "If only I knew what was going on, if there was someway I could help-"

"Edward," I strained as he slowed to a stop in front of the small school, "It's ok. Stop beating yourself up for something completely out of your control."

"But it could have been in my control!" He screeched, which I found a little funny, since I've never heard hi screech before. "Remember when Alice had that vision of that blond kid you have the dreams of?"

I had to rack my mind a bit before I knew what he was talking about. Then I remembered, just before the Cullen's house blew up, Alice had the vision of the blond guy.

He's just outside of Forks. If he keeps going on the path he's going, then he's going to Bella's house.

"Obviously the future changed." I said in a desperate attempt to make Edward forget his guilt. "That never happened. He never showed up at my house."

"How do you know?"

"Well – I think I would have noticed a stranger walking willy-nilly around my house."

"He's not a stranger"

"What?"

"He's not a stranger." He said in a grave tone. "You recognized him from your dreams."

I remembered the drawing that Alice did of the blond shadowhunter, and how she didn't draw his eyes. I was almost sure that it was him, the boy I had been dreaming about, but she didn't draw his eyes.

"I'm not sure if it was him or not," I began. "Alice never drew his eyes. I couldn't be sure."

He shook his head and looked out the rolled down window. "That's besides the point. When I went to your house last night, I noticed a scent." He turned towards me then and looked at me with sad eyes.

"What kind of a scent?" I asked in a bleak tone.

"Shadowhunter." He replied, "And not the same as…" he trailed off, and he suddenly looked shocked.

"What? What is it?" I asked him, a little bit scared now. Who was in my house? Was it the boy I've been having the dreams about?

"I don't know their names." Edward stated in a bleak tone.

I suddenly felt the shock that had so plainly been on his face. Edward can't read their minds. His gift does not work with the shadowhunters, just like me.

"What does this mean?" I asked him desperately, forgetting about the former problem of who'd been in my house.

"I'm not sure. I could read their minds in the diner, but when I was bringing you home, I couldn't. Its as if the just turned their minds off."

Edward gazed out his window again. The court in front of the school was filling up with students. I guessed the bell would ring in about fifteen minutes.

I thought up quite a few possibilities in my mind about the mind reading. Perhaps something happened and the shadowhunters could block their minds? Maybe the same thing affecting them was affecting me?

Maybe I'm a shadowhunter...

"Glamours..." Edward slurred. He looked at me from the window. "Maybe it's the glamours that keep their minds protected. In the Cafe, thay had no use for them, but when they were chasing us and bringing you home, I couldn't hear them." He paused to brush the hair from my face."Maybe there is a glamour cast on you."

"On me?" I asked. "Thats not possible. When would they have ever cast a glamour on me? And besides, you couldn't read my mind long before they showed up." I took a deep breath.

Edward was still looking at me, never blinking. The bell rang in the distance, and I was going to get out of the car, but a cold grip held me where I was. I looked into his bronze eyes. They were full of some sort of emotion - hope?

"Bella," he said, "Stay very still." He leaned in. I thought he was going to kiss me, so i closed my eyes in preparement, but the kiss never came. I opened them to see Edward staring at me, his face in total shock.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I stammered.

"Bella," He said again, "Your hair..."

I looked into the rear view mirrir, and saw nothing. just be, with my bland split ends and brown eyes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Consentrate Bella," He told me. "Consentrate very hard, on your face."

I did. I stared into my own eyes with all my will and mental strenth. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then, like the rippling of water in a pond, a new face shone back at me. My hair was golden blonde, with tints of red here and there. It was slightly longer and healthy looking, just like Rosalies. But the most extrordinary thing was my eyes. They shone as golden as the sun, as if the universe lay behind them.

I was stunned. My consentration broke for a second, and my brown hair and eyes returned. I turned back to Edward, who was holding my hand very tightly.

"You're a shadowhunter, Bella," He said. "You are."


	14. Special Delivery

**Sorry I havn't updated in so long. Hereis the next installation in the Instruments of night Fanfic. SOrry it's so short, I'll update again in 24 hours, tops. TTYL!**

**JK**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Thirteen – Special Delivery +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

My dreams eventually faded into reality. I opened my eyes to see the water-damaged ceiling of the motel. After a few moments, Alec's head loomed over me.

"'Bout time," He whispered, even though I was clearly awake. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. A thump alerted me to the fact that the diary had slid off the bed and onto the floor.

"What's that?" He asked as he bent down to pick it up. I jumped out of the bed and snatched it before he could, then hid it behind my back. "It's just a novel. Some stupid romance novel about… vampires. You wouldn't like it," I added quickly to the end.

Alec just gave me a stupid grin. "You're a horrible liar, you know that?" He quickly darted behind my back and grabbed the book.

"Alec!" I screeched and tried to grab it back, but he was already on the other side of the room.

Alec slumped against the wall and opened the first page. "Celine Herondale?" he muttered. "Isn't that Jace's mom?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. No use keeping anything a secret now. In fact, why was I keeping it a secret in the first place? Was I being protective, or selfish?

"Yes," I muttered, "It's her diary."

I sat with Alec on his bed as we went through the diary together. He didn't seem shocked or frightened at all as I had been when I read that Jace had a sister or that Jace's mother is alive. He just nodded his head and absorbed the information I gave to him.

"Figures," He said after I finished the last page. "Jace must have gotten his smarts from his mom."

I nodded. "Let's just hope he's as good as her at escaping."

Truth be told, we haven't figured out anything vital at all about Jace or the portal to the Seelie Court. The only thing we know is that there is a portal around here somewhere, and all the downworlders in the area are completely oblivious to the fey.

Another mystery was the non-functionality of our steles. Alec pointed out yesterday that our seraph blades wouldn't even glow, not even if you called out the Angels name.

We gathered our things and went to set out the door of the motel. Just as Alec was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung inwards, nearly hitting us both in the face.

We jumped back out of instinct and drew our useless steles.

"Who's there?" Alec shouted out the doorframe. A heavy stomp came from out the door, then the sound of a match being lit. A puff of purple smoke lased with the very familiar smell of glitter glue floated by.

Alec's face brightened at once as he ran outside.

"Magnus!" He shouted as he embraced his friend.

"Watch the hair," Was all he said as he held Alec in his arms. Alec and Magnus Bane had been going out ever since the party about a week ago.

"How did you get here?" Alec excitedly asked.

"Easy," He said. "I went to your house. Isabelle screeched at me that you were away, so I tracked you."

"Tracked?" I said. "I didn't know you could do that?"

Magnus Bane laughed. "Honey," He started, "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I can do a lot." He laughed again, his blue glittery hair bouncing.

Alec was about to speak, but Magnus interrupted him. "I have come," He started, "To deliver you a package."

"What package?" I asked. His hands were clearly empty.

"A very important one," He said. "You'll enjoy it very much."

He clapped his hand once and the figure of a person appeared above his head. He floated for a minute before slowly sinking to the ground.

The person had short, curly hair, and large golden eyes. His face shone with the brightness of a thousand stars and with the beauty of the most complex of forests. I almost didn't recognise him at first, but then I knew.

"Jace!" I shouted as I flew into his arms.

"Clary!" He wrapped his arms around my torso and kissed the top of my forehead.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I… You… How are you here?"

He pointed into the Motel room. "Let me tell you," He said.


	15. Vertigo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Fourteen – Vertigo *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that I was one of them. I couldn't explain it. It just seemed like it was right.

_The most right thing in the world…_

Edward unclasped my arm. I had just then realised then that school was almost over. We had been sitting in the car for more than six hours. It didn't seem like that long, but the essence of time means nothing when the world around you is spinning out of control, like a bad case of vertigo.

How long had I been a shadowhunter for? Was I born one? Was Renee a shadowhunter as well, then? Why would she hide something like this from me?

This only made me more curious then ever to find the blond haired shadowhunter from my dreams. Maybe he can tell me what's going on.

"Let's go back to my house," I said in a wavering tone.

Edward nodded, putting the Volvo in drive and sped of the curb. The drive to my house should have been terrifying, just like it always was, but my mind was too occupied to nag Edward about his reckless driving.

Charlie wasn't home from the station yet, which would make everything much easier. Edward parked in the driveway beside my house. I jumped out before he was completely stopped and ran into the house.

"Edward," I called as we ran up the stairs, "I need you to get the intruders scent."

"How come?"

"I think I know who it belongs to."

* * * *

Edwards's feet moved at an amazing speed beneath me. I'm finally able to keep my eyes open while on his back without getting sick.

Edward had followed the intruders scent all the way into the woods at the close end of La Push. We entered the wood at the side of the highway just beside the town sign.

Edward slowed to a stop and I jumped off. In front of us was a pond, with the sun reflecting in the center. The pond was surrounded by narcissuses and lilies, and Dragon flies flew across the hypnotic surface. Deer were at the far end of the water, grazing on some lemongrass.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. I looked into Edwards eyes, but he was focused on something past me. I looked at the pond, with the bright sun reflection.

"Doesn't it seem odd," Began Edward, "That the sun is being reflected so brightly on such a cloudy day?"

I looked up, and regretted what I saw. Storm clouds were forming just above us, and I hate getting wet.

I looked at the reflection again, and it seemed a bit odd. A bit to… circular. It wasn't distorted at all, like the true suns reflection would be.

"It's coming from underneath the surface?" I meant to say, but it sounded a lot more like a question.

Edward nodded, and then removed his jacket. He threw it onto a rotting stump and moved towards the water. I started to walk with him, but he held his hand out in front of me.

"I want you to stay here. I don't need you to get wet."

"I don't mind getting wet," I lied.

"But can you hold your breath forever?" He asked me.

"I've never tried," I added smartly.

Edward chuckled and put his feet into the water. I was secretly glad that Edward told me to stay. It was the beginning of November, and the water was probably freezing.

Edward waded out to the center of the pond. He looked at me, and then vanished.

Did he go under? I didn't see him move. I didn't see him go under. He just, disappeared.

"Edward!" I called. I unconsciously took several steps to the shoreline. "Edward!" I called again. I took of my shoes and socks and started to go in. I was right; the water was freezing. I slowly managed to get up to my waist. I was almost at the golden light in the center when the water all of a sudden felt warm.

My lips finally stopped quivering as I let the warmth sock through my pores. I closed my eyes and felt completely and utterly relaxed. I floated on the water with my eyes closed, so intently comfortable that I never wanted to move again.

The feeling of water suddenly turned to hard rock. The back of my eyelids turned from deep red to black. I opened my eyes to discover that I was in a cavern of some sort. At first, there seemed to be no light source at all, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could spot florescent fungi on the walls and floor.

"Edward?" I called. I figured I ended up in the same place he did. There was no answer.

There was only one cave leading from the cavern, so I decided to take it.

I strolled through the cave, thankful that there were no forks in the road. It seemed to be moving in a strait line, with no curves or bends. It also seemed to be declining, like a ramp, but just slightly.

The cave ended and I was in another cavern. There were no more caves leading from this cavern to anywhere else; only the one that I had come from.

This cavern seemed to be brighter than the cave, and I looked up to see that there was no ceiling. The cavern opened up to the sky very high up; the sky seemed like a small speck.

"I'm over here," A voice came from behind me. I turned to see Edward leaning on the far wall.

"Oh!" I jumped.

Edward's face was distorted, into one that looked like it was in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to meet him.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed as he cringed away from my opened hand.

I quickly pulled it back, shocked. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You, Isabella," He said. "You're what's wrong with me. The only reason I even keep you around is because you make easy prey." He lunged at me, knocking me to the ground.

"Edward! Please, stop!" I screamed at him. He bent his down to my neck.

"Say goodbye, Isabella," He whispered.

I unwedged my hand from under his body, made a fist, and punched him in the face. At the moment of impact, he turned into dust.

I sat up, gasping from fear. What just happened? What's going on? The dust flew up into the cavern and settled on several different rocks and stalagmites.

"Bella!" A voice shouted from high above. I looked up to see Edward, halfway up the wall towards the speck of sky. He flung himself from the wall and fell a good quarter of a mile to greet me.

As he came near me, I put my hand on his face. Nothing happened.

"Oh, Edward!" I cued as I embraced my one true love. Edward kissed me atop my forehead and rubbed my back.

He pulled away and told me to get on his back.

"Hang on tight, spider monkey," He shouted as he began his climb again towards the patch of sky.

About half way there, I could see that what I thought was a patch of sky was really another cavern, just with more light. As we got closer, I could see that the light flickered, like a candle flame.

Edward climbed over the edge and let me off his back. The cavern was relatively small, with torches lining the wall. In the center of the chamber sat a chair, facing away from us.

"It's about time that you made it," Said a high, raspy voice. The chair seemed to turn by itself to face us. In it sat a short plump woman with fat cheeks and short hair. She wore robes and a crown, which sat crookedly on her head.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, not being polite in any way.

The woman seemed taken aback, and then looked ferocious. "Nobody talked to the Seelie Queen like that!" She screamed!


	16. Breach

**Hey Everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, and I'm sorry it's not very long, but I'll have another chapter or possibly Two up in about to days, so I'll ttyl!**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Fifteen – Breach +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Jace sat on the unmade bed, his thumbs twiddling anxiously as he waited for everyone to join him. I sat at the foot of the bed, and Alec sat in one of the two armchairs in the corner, with Magnus sitting cross-legged on the floor by his feet. Jace cleared his throat, and then started speaking.

"It started at the celebration of the accords, the day after the war. As the festivities were under way, I could have sworn I saw Valentine amongst the crowd."

I could feel my eyebrows rising as Jace looked sternly at me. He cleared his throat and continued. "I followed him through the crowd until he approached the fountain in the main square. He then rolled up his pant legs and took of his shoes. He stepped into the fountain and disappeared. I ran to the fountain and looked in, but saw nothing. So I took of my shoes and stepped in, and then everything went black.

"I had the sensation of falling, but I never hit the ground. I'm guessing the dramatic change in pressure knocked me out." He ran his fingers into his now short hair before continuing. "I woke up in a jail cell about a day later. I shared it with someone else; an old man. I spent a few hours in there before one of the Fey came and took me to see the queen. She explained to me that a certain someone was a bit rude to her," With this, he gave me a sharp look.

"Well, I'm sorry! She wanted me to put in a good word for the thing that Isabelle was dating. I didn't because it seemed a little sketchy." I tried my best to sound convincing, but he didn't fall for it. He continued his story.

"She used a mental projection of Valentine to lure me so she could take me as a hostage, but not to get back at Clary, but in trade for Isabelle's red necklace. I didn't see why at the time, and I thought it was a pretty bad deal. I'm worth way more than that," He grinned, "But that's beside the point. She wouldn't let me leave to get Izzy, so she left a note for Clary, hoping that she and Alec would have brought Isabelle to rescue me. I stayed down there for a few days, with no one to keep me company except for the old man.

"The queen would see him on a day to day basis, but he would never tell me why. He said that he was on his way to visit family when the queen captured him. One day, the man returned from an exceptionally long visit from the queen, and he brought my stele back for me. He said it was really easy to steal back, considering she kept it in her front gown. He told me to escape before she found out, but when I tried to draw a rune, it wouldn't work. The stele was dead. I turned to find the queen behind be, behind the bars. She was laughing with her fat cheeks bobbing at every breath.

"She had told me that she has cast a spell on the entire area, causing the runes not to do anything. She left, laughing to herself, completely forgetting that a stele could be used for other things than just runes. I used a rock to sharpen one end and used it to cut the ties on the old mans' and my feet. I then sharpened it down even more and used it to pick the lock on the cell. I was about to leave when I realised the old man was still lying in the cell. I asked him if he was coming, and he said he couldn't; He was paralysed from the waist down, you see.

"I told him that was no excuse and lifted him up onto my shoulders. He protested at first, but after we got moving, he realised how important being quiet would be. We reached the first door, which was unlocked, and headed down the unlit corridor. The Seelie tunnels are constantly changing, so you never know where you're going to end up. I kept trying doors until I came across one that was unlocked. I pressed my ear to the cold wood, and could here a female voice from the other side. I opened it a crack, firelight pouring into the hallway, and I saw the Queen sitting in her chair, talking to two other people. She started to get angry, and drew up her hands. Before I could think, I ran through the door, knowing all too well what she was capable of. The square room was surrounded by three walls, the fourth side opening to a cliff. Torches lined the sides of the room, giving everything a flickering glow. The queen turned towards me, a rage of anger shivered through her body. She shrieked and an enormous intensity and turned her hands towards me. I bolted towards her, thinking of little, and charged into her, knocking her off her feet. She went flying through the air, landed, and slid off the side of the cliff. I ran to the edge and watched her fall, her shrieks getting quieter until they abruptly ended.

I turned towards the others in the room. A girl was standing there, with a glamour cast on her. I could tell by the shimmering of her hair. I took out my sharpened stele to remove the glamour, but the boy she was with stood in front of her in a defensive stance. I threw my hands into the air and backed up, the man on my shoulders squirming ever so slightly. The girl looked at me again, and then shock spread across her face. She turned to the boy and whispered something to him, and then he looked at me, and then to the man on my shoulders. Before I could blink, they were both gone. I looked around me to see if I could spot them, but they were no where. I went to move towards the cliff, and I realised I was much lighter – the man on my back was gone. That's when I really started to think that maybe they never existed, but were just mind tricks created by the Fey.

"There was no one down the side of the cliff, and no one else in the room. A suddenly intense light made me look up – the sun was poking through a crack in the rock. I dragged the queen's throne to where the crack in the ceiling was and climbed up. I stuck the stele in the crack and tried to make the opening bigger, but it didn't. I wondered then whether or not the Queens spell would still work, what with her being dead and all, so I tried a demolition rune and the entire room blew up. All the rubble buried on top of me, and I was trapped. The weight of all the rock was over powering, and my air was quickly running out. Just before I thought I was to take my last breath, a hand reached through the rocks and pulled me out."

"Not just any hand," Magnus interrupted. "You, my friend, were saved by _the _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and you better be grateful." He said rather boorishly.

"I'm just thankful that you were watching out for me." Jace said.

"Ya, well, if it wasn't for the whole population of the Fey trying to hide you, I would have been here sooner." He informed, "Or maybe not. I had a party scheduled for this afternoon, and I missed it." He looked out the window into the dark sky rather longingly, and sighed.

I looked at Magnus once, and then laughed. I couldn't help myself. There was just something about the entire situation that was so _funny_! Alec joined in right after, and soon Magnus did as well. We were all here, we were all okay, everything was back to the way they should be. Only one voice was missing from the laughter. Jace was sound asleep on the bed, obviously exhausted from the day of breaching the Feys' security. Everyone hushed in the room at once as I leaned in to Jace's ear.

"Good night" I whispered.

Jace mumbled something, and then fell right back to sleep.


	17. Billy's Story

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Sixteen – Billy's Story+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The Seelie raised her arms as if to strike at something. Edward pounced in front of me, already in his hunting stance. She didn't stand a chance against Edward; she'd be dead in mere seconds.

Edward shifted his weight to get slightly closer to the Queen, but she brought her hands down, and then a kind of invisible surge erupted from her hands. It felt strange, and made Edward and I freeze in place. I tried to call out Edwards's name, but I couldn't move my lips. We were literally paralyzed.

The lady stood there with a smirk on her face. She glanced at both Edward and I standing there, unable to move or speak.

"Now then," She stated almost too cheerfully, "Would you like refreshments?" Before I could even understand what she saying, trays of delicate pastries just appeared in front of us.

What was going on? First she tries to kill us, then she tries to feed us? This was way too sketchy. Edward and I locked eyes for an instant, and we both understood, _don't eat anything._

"Eat," She said again. I could feel the paralysis beginning to fade away. The pastries started to hover off the trays and come closer to our mouths. I quickly glanced at Edward, who still had his mouth firmly closed.

The queen was starting to shake in fury. "Eat it!" She screamed! The pastries flew everywhere across the room, leaving splatters everywhere they landed. The Seelie queen screamed again and all the mess was gone – just like that.

Her screaming suddenly stopped when the door on the north wall opened. Through it came the silhouette of a person with something on his shoulders. The queen looked at him once, and then raised her hands again.

The silhouetted figure charged at her and pushed her across the room. The queen slid on the floor until she got to the very edge where the cavern was, and fell off. Her screams could be heard until they abruptly ended shortly after.

The figure walked to the edge and looked down, and then walked towards us. The firelight in the cavern flickered, and I caught a glimpse of his face.

It was _Him!_ The boy from my dreams. The one somehow getting into my thoughts and giving me warnings. I was overcome with a sense of surrealment, finally seeing him in the real world, not a dream state.

The boy looked once at me, and then Edward, and then pulled something sharp out of his pocket. Edward immediately cast himself in front of me, and the boy backed off. The thing on his shouldered moved ever so slightly, but it was enough to catch my attention.

There was a man on his shoulders, and he looked strangely familiar. I leaned into Edwards's ear.

"Who is that?" Edward looked at the man, and shock spread across his face. In the blink of an eye, Edward had me in his arms and we were free falling down the side of the cliff.

We landed with a thud and immediately started running down the only tunnel down there. We kept running until we came to the Cavern where we both entered from, but something was different – another tunnel had opened up.

We ran down there, a faint light in the distance guiding our path in the pitch black. The scent of lilies filled the cave as we came to the opening.

The sun shone down on us from the cloudless sky as we stepped into the meadow. Our meadow. But something wasn't right – I don't remember a cave in the meadow. I turned around, and the cave was gone – there weren't even any hills or rocks in its place, it was just simply _gone_.

I only realised now that a sparkling Edward was also carrying the other man from the cave. He set the man gently in the grass as I finally got a good look at his face.

"Billy?" I asked, astonished.

"Hey Bella," He said in a hoarse and tired voice. He coughed a rough cough and cleared his throat.

"What were you doing in there! I thought you went to visit Rebecca – Or at least that's what Jacob said-"

"Calm down Bella," This time it was Edwards soft voice speaking to me. "Everything is fine. Were all ok."

I looked around the meadow, and there was only one person missing. "What about the blond boy?" I asked.

"He's fine" Edward said, "I saw through someone's mind that he got out of the cave,"

I nodded, and turned to the sound of Billy coughing again.

"Well, looks like I need to explain myself," He started.

* * * *

"It all started when I was on a fishing trip down by La push, about sixteen years ago. I was in a competition, to try to catch the biggest fish, you see.

"While I was out on the lake, I saw something move in the water, like a sea plant or something of the like, but I noticed air bubbles coming out of it – that's when I really looked hard. I saw that it was a person, trapped within the seaweed down there. I grabbed my knife without even thinking and dived in. This was before my accident, so I could still swim," Billy answered my quizzical look.

"So I dove in, and noticed it was a little girl, struggling in the seaweed. I cut the strands tied to her legs and arms, and brought her to the surface. When her head came out of the water, she wasn't out of breath or anything.

"I brought her in the canoe and asked her how long she was down there for, and she said, 'three days, maybe a bit longer.' I looked at her, thinking she was a crazy, but she caught my glance, and smiled. 'Thanks for cutting me loose' she said.

"I asked her how she was down there for three days, and she said, 'Well, I'm a faerie, you see. We can hold our breath forever if we wanted too' At that she looked at the sun. 'My Aunt's worried sick, I'd better go home.' And with that she jumped into the water again. I jumped in after her, thinking she was going to drown again, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"I resurfaced and took the boat home..

"The next weekend I was out on the lake again, and I thought I saw someone on the cliff jumping rocks – you know, the ones that all the boys use now a day – so I rowed my boat over and saw that it was the same little girl, standing at the very top, preparing to jump. I rushed out of my boat and climbed up the hill beside the cliff to get to the girl.

"I pushed through the trees and found the girl standing right at the edge, with her back facing the water and her face towards me. 'Come with me' she said. 'My mother wants to meet you'. She moved her finger in a way which lured me closer, and when I was close enough she grabbed my arm without any warning and pushed me off the side. I fell towards the sharp rocks below, by body turning to see the girl fall backwards off the cliff, towards the same rocks I was about to impale myself on.

"I closed my eyes and embraced for the impact, but the impact never came. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on soft dirt inside some cave, and the little girl was right beside me. 'Get up!' she said as she ran down the tunnel. I got up and chased after her.

"We ran through the maze of caverns until we came across an elaborately decorated door. The girl opened it and went inside, and I followed her. Inside the room was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. Two thrones were placed in the center of the room, which were surrounded my guards and monks, and butterflies were flying freely all around the room. Many different kinds of plants seemed to just hover near the roof, and "painted glass windows showed the view of a Cliffside village, even though we were underground.

"Sitting in one of the thrones was a lady, and she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her graceful elegance just struck me with so much awe as her eyes scanned my casual and out of place appearance.

"She smiled sweetly as she spoke, 'So you're the one that helped my niece,' she said. 'I can't thank you enough for returning her. I am forever in your dept,' I nodded once, not really sure of what to say, and then the woman rose from her throne, her niece by her side, and roared, 'To celebrate the return of my niece, a feast!' she clapped and the room turned into a dining room, with a table the size of Forks itself. Food just appeared out of no where and everyone started eating.

"I tasted many things, and I was immediately mesmerized. I have never eaten anything so good in my life. I kept eating until there was nothing left, but I wanted more. I _needed _more. I asked the Queen if there was anymore, and she said, 'At our wedding feast, there will be _Twice _as much food!'

"Since I wanted the food so bad, I asked her to marry me right then and there. She smiled and clapped her hands again, and the dinning room was a chapel. She was wearing the most elaborate dress you can think of, and I was dressed in the world's finest suit.

"'Thank you, my husband' She said to me as we marched up the aisle. The vows were said and the feast began. I ate and ate, just like last time, and when the food ran out, I asked the Queen, 'When can we have another feast?' and she said, 'When I have my first child, there will be another feast.'

"And so the queen and I had a baby. To celebrate his birth, there was another feast, with more of the addictive food. The Queen had named the baby Jacob. However, with every day that I spent with the queen, she was becoming more and more unattractive. She started to form wrinkles, and she was gaining weight. She explained to me that since she wed a mortal, the was to become one as well. I was to devastated to say anything to her.

"That night, I took Jacob and left the Seelie Court. I thought I could stay in La Push, but I would refuse to eat mortal food. Once you've had the food from a faerie, you just can't go back.

"I tried living without the faerie world for two weeks before I couldn't stand it anymore. I went back to the cliff diving spot and without hesitation jumped into the rocks below – except this time I didn't go to the Seelie Court.

"I woke up about three days later in the hospital, and I was paralysed from the waist down. I was also being fed with a tube, and I didn't mind it. I realised then that I _could_ live without faerie food, and so I forgot all about the faerie business.

"However, about around the time when Jake was six, strange things began to happen. Jake didn't look like a six year old – he looked around twelve, but all the boys in La Push were growing fast, and I couldn't realise why.

Then it clued in – Jacob is half fey, half mortal. Obviously strange things are going to happen. Then, years later, Jacob can turn into a wolf. But then again, so can pretty much everyone in La Push. Everyone in town thinks it's just the Quilette legends self-fulfilling themselves, but only I know the truth.

About three weeks ago, I was fishing when my boat sank. I fell into the water and ended up at the court again. The queen locked me in the cell most of the time, but for a couple hours a day, she would ask me to tell her about Jacob, and how he's doing. I asked her about the wolf ordeal, and she said that it makes sense – the fey is a very complex race, and the half-races are even more complex. The reason the wolf-changing was contagious was because Jacob had contact with there mothers while they were pregnant. Some of the fey magic went out of Jake and into these mothers, causing these children to have fey blood, that's why they can phase.

Then one day, this blond kid gets put into my cell with me. I honestly didn't like him at first- too naive – but he sure came in handy when it was time to escape. He hitched me onto his shoulders, like you saw, and brought me to you guys. And that's the story."

Billy took a deep breath and closed is eyes. I was still stunned about the story, about what Billy has gone through and the truth about Jake.

Edward had a look of sorrow on his face.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

He glanced at me and said quietly, "It's Jacob. I've been treating him so unfairly; he's been through so much."

"I think Billy's been through more, though," I said with a sigh. "He thought he fell in love, but really he was just addicted to the food, and had to run away from his bride with the child they had together because he was causing his wife to become mortal." I took a deep breath.

Edward carefully raised Billy's sleeping self onto his shoulders as we began the long walk back into town.


	18. Puppet

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been uploading too often. I'll try to write it faster… .**

**Please don't forget to review! Reading them is my favorite experience of writing this story, so…**

**Please do.**

**Thanks**

**Ttyl! **

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Seventeen – Puppet+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

I awoke to a sunbeam shining through the open window. My eyes felt like sand had been pored into them as I slept, but that's ok – it just means that I had a good sleep.

Jace still lay unconsciously beside me, so I arose slowly, trying not to wake him up.

I glanced around the hotel room as my bare feet touched the cold carpet beneath them. Alec and Magnus had fallen asleep on the armchair in the corner of the room. They were still held together in a tight embrace. I grinned as I headed to the front door.

The warm morning sun was just peaking over the eastern mountains as the final traces of night moved below the western woods. I leaned on the handrail as I watched the silhouette of a deer in the distance. It was a beautiful morning.

"Good morning" Jace's voice fluttered behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to watch him approach me, his still dirty and battered face inching ever so close to mine. His lips parted slightly as he bent in to kiss me.

I still get butterflies whenever Jace kisses me. It's as if we were meant to be together and the world knows it. As if the universe was on our side all along and now has finally succeeded in its duty to make us as happy as possible.

As our lips parted, we both turned and looked at the deer in the distance. It looked in our direction once, and started to trot towards us. Then it started running. Very fast.

"Get down!" Jace pushed me to the ground as the deer jumped over the handlebars. It hit Jace square in the chest with its large head, and continued to try and stomp on him as he lay helplessly on the ground.

Jace withdrew his sharpened stele from his pocket and stabbed the deer once right in the neck. The screaming deer fell to the ground, its muscles twitching as it rolled over into its own blood.

I stood up, and finally got a good look at the deer – its entire body was covered in runes, burnt into its flesh. I recognized some of them, a control rune, a strength rune, and a… detonation rune?

"Jace run!" I screamed, but it was too late. The deer exploded, sending particles of it to fly everywhere. Blood covered the side of the motel, as well as Jace's and my body.

Jace stood up and flew over the hand railing, running towards the woods, and leaving a trail of blood behind him.

I stood up and followed him, seeing the same thing he did – a person standing just in the shadows of the woods. As I got closer I started to recognize the boy, except something was different…

"I knew it," Jace muttered under his breath.

"Did you like my little show?" Sebastian said from under the tree.

"Not exactly the right choice of words," Jace said. "I heard your name said by a coven of vampires just up the road from here," He smirked, "I guessed they were talking about you."

Sebastian grinned, his perfectly white teeth flashing in the shade. "Yes, I made friend with that coven a few days ago, until-" He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show a white scar running from the side of his neck to his bicep, "- I got bit."

I gasped and Jace looked shocked.

"But if your bit, then that means-"

"Yes, that's right," He said, "I am also a vampire." Sebastian grinned evilly and stepped into the sun. His skin sparkled like the Vampire named Edward's did, except his eyes were a blood red, not bronze like Edwards was.

"Guess what else?" He asked. "I'm thirsty."

At this he pounced at Jace, who just nearly dodged his attack. Sebastian stumbled slightly and turned to face his opponent again.

"Your fast," Sebastian slurred, "But not fast enough!"

This time Sebastian leapt into the air and landed just behind Jace, his mouth moving like lightning towards his neck. But just as he neared Jace, he flew backwards into a tree, like an invisible force had pushed him.

He stayed glued to the tree, invisible bonds holding him securely.

"L-O-L" A voice chimed from behind us. Magnus, with a purple smoking pipe, came waltzing into the scene. He marched right past Jace and I and headed towards Sebastian.

"Well look who died and arose from the dead," Magnus sang. He snapped his fingers and Sebastian's skin turned purple. Sebastian just lay against the tree, totally paralysed.

"Oh cheer up, vampy!" He lulled and set Sebastian's hair on fire.

"Ok Magnus that's enough." Jace said. "We still need him alive."

Magnus pouted, his spiky glittery hair bouncing, "Oh, but I'm having so much fun!" He said. Jace gave him a stern look, and then Magnus slowly brought his hands up and finally snapped fingers again. A bucket of water appeared just above Sebastian's flaming hair, pouring freezing water all over him.

"There." Magnus said, "Happy?"

"Not in the slightest" Jace mumbled. "We need to find out why he's here, and how it's even possible that he's here in the first place." He shook his head slowly. "I kind of killed him last summer, you see," He answered Magnus's questioning glair.

"But if he's alive," I started, "Does that mean that Valentine could be alive as well?"

"It could very well," Stated Jace, "That's why we need Sebastian. We'll mark him with a truth rune, and then he'll tell us everything."

Magnus nodded his head in agreement, and I followed.

"Clary," Jace said, "I believe that you should make the rune. My stele is kind of-"Jace looked at his sharpened blood covered stele, "-useless."

I nodded and went over to Sebastian. I tried not to look him in the eye as I lifted his shirt up and pulled out my stele. I closed my eyes and concentrated at the rune I was about to draw. My stele traced over his hard stomach, gliding over the marble surface. When the rune was done I opened my eyes. A gasp behind me made me turn – Jace looked absolutely horrified. I turned back to Sebastian, whose stomach was smoking, and then burning, turning his skin into ash.

I looked stunned as his body began to fall apart and turn to ash. A gust of wind blew the last reminisces of his body away, never to be seen again.

"Well, good luck questioning that!" Magnus stated blandly as he began the walk back to the motel.

Jace's face was molded into one of astonishment.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"I drew a truth rune, I know I did!"

Jace nodded. "But the rune shouldn't have done that to him. Since you created the binding rune between the downworlders and the shadowhunters, he should have responded good to the rune, not-" He paused for a second, "that."

I shrugged. "Perhaps the Downworlders here are not the same as the one in Idris?" I asked.

"Perhaps," He mumbled as we walked far behind Magnus to the motel. We watched as he waved his hand and the blood from the deer vanished from view, including the stains on our clothes.

Magnus walked into the room, and we followed, but he stopped in the center of the frame.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Magnus looked left, and then right, and said exasperated, "Alec is gone."

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	19. Change

**Hey guys…I should be ashamed of myself for not updating sooner, and im really sorry. Heres another chapter, and PLEASE review! I want to hear everything you have to say!**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Eighteen – Change +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The sun set behind the mountains, casting a dark shadow over the Olympic valley. Billy was still asleep on Edwards's shoulders, and I was walking briskly beside him, trying not to trip over anything lying on the dark, secluded path.

We've been walking for a few hours now – not running because Edward can't safely carry both Billy and me and run at the same time – but the path was finally coming to an end at the dirt road that lead to the highway.

At first, I was surprised that Edwards car wasn't there, then I remembered that we hadn't drove all the way out here. My heart sank, we still had a good ten miles before we reached the reserve to bring Billy home.

As if Edward was reading my thoughts, he turned to me. "Don't worry," he said, "Alice is on her way with the car to drive us the rest of the way."

I nodded. Even though Alice was a mortal, she still had her sight.

Edward lay Billy down on some ferns and sat beside him. I then proceeded to sit beside Edward, leaning my head on his cold shoulder.

So much has happened in the past few days. Alice being turned, Billy being kidnapped, and I not only learned that shadowhunters existed, but I also learned that I was one of them.

The sound of car tires pulled me from my thoughts. Alice pulled up beside us, the passenger window down, even though it could only be about 30 degrees out. Edward carefully moved my head away and stood, helping me up when he did. Alice still sat behind the wheel, not looking at us.

Edward opened the back doors before carefully picking Billy up and placing him neatly on the back seat. He then opened the passenger door, waving his hands to signal for me to get in.

I buckled up as he shut my door. Alice silently started the car again and pulled away, making a frightening U-turn and drove down the dirt road. I looked in the back seat and realised Edward wasn't back there. I looked out the window and just saw the shadow of him from the moonlight disappear back into the woods.

I turned back to Alice. "What is Edward doing?" I asked.

Alice just sat there, driving wordlessly. I guess she was still in shock from the change. I pretended I said nothing and continued to stare out the side window. I watched as tree after tree passed by, glowing a soft green in the moonlight.

A sudden high pitched shriek filed the air. I turned to Alice, my heart pounding, thinking the sound came from her, but then I realised that she had braked the car, very fast.

Her head turned to me, and I looked at her. I then realised that she looked different – her facial features looked smaller, with small wrinkles forming around her eyes and forehead.

"Bella," she whispered. "There's something…that I need to confide in you." She looked even deeper into my eyes. Her face was scrunched up now, like she was holding back tears.

I was going to ask her if it could wait until later, because we were still parked in the middle of the highway, but her face made me hold my tongue.

"I'm dieing." She said slowly.

"No, your not." I immediately said without thinking.

"I am." She mouthed. Tears spilled from her eyes and stained the collar of her white sweater. "Every day I get older, and every day I'm closer to death." She said, trying to hold in her sobs.

"It's okay," I said. "You were young when you were turned! You still have a full life to live-"

"No I don't," She cried. "I'm ageing, faster than the normal human. Look at me," She pointed to her face, "I have the face of a thirty year old. By tomorrow, I'll look fifty, and within a few days…" He let out a huge sob and then broke down into tears.

I held her hand. "It will be okay! You can be turned back. Carlisle, or maybe even Edward can-"

"I don't want to be helped, can't you see?" She suddenly shrieked. "I've been alive almost a hundred years now. I _want _to die!"

I was shocked. "Alice, how can you say that? You have a family that loves you to death-"

"It doesn't matter anyway, it'll all be over soon."

"Alice, what are you talking-"

"Goodbye Bella"

Then there was the crash. The single moment that changed our lives forever. The Mac truck didn't see us parked on the highway, and the driver – beer can in hand – drove right into the back of the Volvo.

I don't remember much of it. I remember the seatbelt braking, and flying through the windshield. I remember landing very far away from the car, and I remember seeing the car crumple into a horrid lump of metal, with Alice and Billy still in it. Then I remember seeing a tunnel, with a very bright light at the end.

The light was warm, and with each step I took towards it, the pain in my body seemed to go with it. At the end of the tunnel was a figure – Edward? No, it was too short to be him. As I got closer, I realised it was a woman, standing with a cat circling her legs. I recognised the woman at once.

"Grann!" I was happily shocked to see her. She crinkled a smile at me.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Was all she said. "It's not your time…"

I felt like I was slowly being pulled away from her, I reached out to hold her hand, but she was out of reach. I was being pulled back into the darkness - the pain and suffering came back as the light faded. I heard a soft beating, then pressure on my chest. I also heard voices.

"She's breathing!" Someone called.

My eyes opened, but then I closed them right away. A bright light was waiting behind my eyelids, and it hurt them. I then became suddenly hyper-aware of the pain that spread throughout my body. It felt like I was on fire.

"Get her on the stretcher!" someone else called. I felt myself being lifted up and placed on a hard plastic board. I opened my eyes, willing to brave the light. The first thing I saw was Carlisle, hooking an IV to my arm as the paramedics placed me in the back of the ambulance. I glanced past him to the roaring fire in the background, which I suddenly realised originated from the Volvo.

"…Alice…" was all I was able to say when the morphine finally kicked in and put me to sleep.

**Don't forget to review.**


	20. Aftermath

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Chapter Nineteen – Aftermath +~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Alec

_I watched through the window as Clary drew the rune on Sebastian's torso. I wanted to go out and help, but honestly, Sebastian scared me. Not like the bogyman under your bed kind of scared, but a different form of fear – the same fear I have tried to swallow for years…_

_ To this date, I've only killed a few demons – and even with those, they were weak and I had help. I feel as though, even with years upon years of training, when I go into the Field, all my training goes to waste. You would expect that that much training would be embedded into my sub-conscious by now, but honestly, when I'm put into a situation, I forget everything. I forget how to fire a bow, how to block a sword attack, everything._

_ But watching Jace in the field, with his level of expertise, is like watching a perfectly choreographed dance. Every move he makes is so precise, so carefully planned. I just can't level up to him…_

_ Clary was finishing up the Rune now – It was smoking, like Sebastian's skin was burning. I looked closer, and he actually WAS burning! Not bursting into flames or anything, but his skin was turning to ash. What kind of rune did Clary use? _

_ The ashes got caught in the wind and started to blow towards the open window. One of the ashes landed on my face, just above my right eye, and immediately it started to burn. I tried to yell, but my voice got stuck in my throat._

_ The ashes layered themselves all over my body, burning the clothes underneath. They created a cast around my entire body. The burning became worse and worse. I inhaled some of the ash, and it felt like acid was burning my lungs, like my own blood was like Venom._

_Finally, the pain became too much and I slipped into unconsciousness…_

_Clary_

"It makes no sense," Jace tried to reason with Magnus. "If we just simply _went for a walk, _he would leave a note or something, at least." He crossed his arms and sat on one of the unmade beds in the motel.

"Well," Magnus said, "He didn't just disappear, either."

"Well, obviously." I stated.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Isabelle's going to be pissed." Jace whispered.

Magnus and I just stared at him, trying to figure out where to start looking for him.

It was still really early in the morning, but we've just been sitting here doing nothing for a while now, trying to figure out what to do. Jace already walked into the forest and through the town a bit with his scanner, but there were no traces of Demonic activity.

"We can ask the vampires," I stated, "They have a strong enough sense of smell, I'm sure they'd be able to track his scent."

Jace thought for a moment. "That's true. When Magnus was bringing me here, we walked past a few. They didn't notice us, but they don't seem like the vampires from New York."

"Great," I said. "I know where we may be able to find a coven."

The drive to La Push didn't take to long. Jace stole a discreet car in record time, and we flew up the highway towards the small town.

We pulled up in the driveway where Alec and I saw the whole coven, with the huge wolves trying to tear them apart.

The native boy that has half naked and screaming last time was sitting on his porch, looking into the distant woods. When we stepped out of the car, he didn't even look at us. He just sat there, lost in his own thoughts.

"Um… hello," I said. "We've met once before, but-"

"Ya I know," He said. "You took Bella and Edward and disappeared into thin air. How could I forget…" He mumbled the last part.

"Ok…that saves time, I guess" I said.

"What do you want?" He asked me, and then turned to Jace and Magnus, his eyes locking on the warlock. Magnus locked eyes with the boy, and Magnus made his eyes change color, from green, to blue, then hot pink. The boy looked disgusted, but didn't say anything.

"Actually, were looking for Edward. I assume you know him, since his whole coven was here when we first met."

The boy looked at his feet. "How could I not know him…" He muttered then he looked up. "All I know is that yesterday, He and Bella ran into the woods, and then their. Scent just ended near a pond." The boy said.

"Wait, their scent? Are you a vampire, too?" Jace asked.

The boy let out a forced laugh. "Not even close. I'm a werewolf." He said. "I was patrolling the woods last night, just in case…" He paused, "Anyway, I got a hold of their scents, so I was curious as to why they were in the middle of no where. When Bella's – I mean – When both of there scents got lost in the lake, I thought Bella might have fallen in, and Edward being a vampire, I would have expected him to go in after her. But I realised that Edward's scent entered the water _before _Bella, so I got concerned, and I've been searching for them ever since."

"Hm… would you mind bringing us to the place where you lost track of them?" Jace asked?

"Sure, I guess." He stood up. "I'm Jacob by the way, just so you don't get confused."

Jace nodded and got into the drivers seat of the Sedan he stole earlier. I got shotgun, so Jacob and Magnus shared the backseat. Jacob pressed himself against the door to seat himself as far away from the warlock as possible, but Magnus kept taunting him with little balls of sparks and creating a rain cloud above Jacobs head.

Between discomfort and annoyance, Jacob pointed us back to the highway, and we drove north, towards the spot where he last saw them. After about four minutes of driving, traffic started to get really heavy; this was strange for a little town like this. After another minute or so, traffic completely stopped.

"Damn cars." Jace muttered.

"No… something is wrong. All wrong!" Jacob started shouting. He ripped open his door and started to charge in the direction we were driving.

"What did I do?" Magnus said, but Jace and I were already out of the car, chasing Jacob down the side of the road towards what was up ahead. I could see it clearly now – A MAC truck was lying on its side, with the remains of a blown up car beside it. Police tape blocked the whole section of highway.

Jacob was crumpled on the ground, next to a spot of blood. "Bella..." He whispered. I went to the nearest cop, who was standing off of the road, just gazing at the carnage. I noticed the chief's badge on his jacket, so I addressed him as so.

"Chief, do you mind telling me what happened?" I asked as nicely as I could. He turned to me, and it felt like I was just smacked in the face. He looked so familiar, so clearly familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew him from. He stared at me too, like he felt the same way, but in the end he just cleared his through and said, "It was a car accident, my daughter was involved in it…" He said, his tone wavering.

"I am really sorry to hear that. Is Bella ok?" I asked.

He turned to me, and nodded. "She's in the hospital right now, in critical care." He added, "The only mystery is that Bella was in the passenger seat when she was in the accident, but there were no other bodies found at the scene, not even charred remains or anything…" Then his faced turned shocked. "How do you know Bella?" he demanded

I was taken aback, but Jace was quickly at my side. "We're friends of Jacob's. We heard him crying over her, just over there." He pointed at three cops trying to drag Jacob away from the scene, his faces scrunched into pain.

The Chief nodded. "That makes sense, I guess." The three cops were calling him over to help, so he waved and left.

"Well, there goes that plan," Jace muttered. "How the hell are we supposed to find Alec?"

I frowned. "I guess all we can do is wait."


End file.
